Fallen Stars
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Sabertooth n'a jamais accepté la défaite. Sting et Rogue paient le prix fort pour la leur. Seuls et menacés de mort, ils n'ont aucune chance d'en réchapper. A moins que leur salut ne leur vienne des étoiles. StingxLucy / RoguexYukino
1. Une pluie de sang

**Première fic! YAY!  
Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vaut le coup, mais je la poste quand même à la demande d'une amie.  
L'histoire commence le soir suivant la défaite de Sting et Rogue face à Natsu et Gajeel durant les jeux.**** Autant vous prévenir, je prends quelques petites libertés avec les évènements de cette fameuse journée. **** La suite continuera sans tenir compte de ce que le manga nous apprend, je me fait mon propre scénario sans Eclipse, sans 10 000 dragons, mais avec une certaine guilde très menaçante. **

**En espérant que ça ne vous ait pas déjà fait fuire!**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Une pluie de sang.

Une lourde pluie s'abattait sur Crocus, plongeant la ville dans la morosité. Une brume humide semblait auréoler toute la ville d'un voile froid et lugubre. Le quatrième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques avait pris fin quelques heures plus tôt et la foule qui encombrait les rues à ce moment n'était lus qu'un souvenir. Tout le monde s'était hâté de rentrer chez soi quand la pluie avait commencé, personne ne souhaitant rester dehors par ce temps, à la nuit tombée. Seule une silhouette solitaire avait osé braver le climat et cheminait lentement dans les rues, frileusement abritée sous un parapluie rose qui semblait prêt à se retourner au moindre souffle de vent.

Lucy Heartfillia venait de recevoir l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Polyussica, la redoutable guérisseuse de la guilde, lui avait donné sa permission. Ça voulait dire que tout allait bien, non? Pourtant la blonde ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était produit dans la matinée. Elle avait perdu, encore! Et pas qu'un peu. Cette fille de Sabertooth l'avait bien esquinté. Massacré même. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Natsu et Grey pour la secourir et Polyussica pour soigner ses blessures, elle serait en piteux état. Elle en avait mal partout, son corps était perclus de douleurs et couverts d'égratignures, de plaies, de bosses. Mais pire que la douleur étaient les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient comme inscris aux fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à les oublier.

Elle s'était sentie si faible et impuissante, incapable de réagir. Rien que d'y penser, ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre si facilement, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à Fairy Tail. Entrer à Fairy Tail avait été son voeux le plus cher. Elle avait été si heureuse qu'il se réalise. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais songé à ce que faire partie de Fairy Tail pouvait imposer. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être un boulet pour ses camarades. Certes tout le monde l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, personne ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche, même quand elle perdait lamentablement, comme ce matin là. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'entrer à Fairy Tail avec ses maigres capacités avait été égoïste de sa part.

Depuis son combat contre cette Minerva, elle songeait à aller parler à Maître Makarov, elle avait de sérieux doutes quand à son avenir au sein de Fairy Tail. Même si ses amis continuaient à la soutenir, elle se sentait mal vis à vis d'eux. Elle n'avait strictement rien rapporté à son équipe, que quelques maigres points glanés par chance. Mais aucune victoire. Elle avait honte. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait oser se présenter à nouveau devant ses amis. C'est certainement pourquoi elle prenait son temps, marchant sans se hâter, presque comme si elle prenait plaisir à cette sortie solitaire sous la pluie froide.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, la pluie qui tombait tout autour d'elle, noyant tout le paysage alentours dans une brume d'eau flouttant les contours des immeubles, reflétait bien ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle se sentait ... maussade, triste, incertaine. Et quelque part, elle se trouvait stupide. Elle avait dormi tout l'après midi, et n'avait pas eu besoin de ressasser tout ça. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'auberge où résidait les membre de Fairy Tail. Une fois là, elle n'aurait qu'à se laisser porter par l'ambiance chaleureuse et délirante et à ne plus penser à tout ça. Ses amis l'attendaient. Elle imaginait déjà Natsu essayer de la rassurer maladroitement, Kanna l'inviter à un concours de beuverie, Reby essayer de lui soutirer des information sur le prochain chapitre de son roman, Grey se déshabiller sous l'oeil attentif de Jubia, et enfin, elle voyait le sourire rassurant de Makarof veillant silencieusement sur ses turbulents enfants. Oui, c'était sûr, demain, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche un peu et qu'elle laisse enfin sa déprime derrière elle.

Et ça c'était pas gagné. Tout était si calme autour d'elle, immobile, figé, comme si la ville entière avait été abandonnée. Dans les rues désertes seul le bruit monotone de la pluie sur le sol était audible. Maintenant qu'elle était à peu près sortie de ses pensées, Lucy sentit un long frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa ceinture pour s'assurer que l'étui contenant ses clés était toujours là. Un peu rassurée par le contact, elle reprit sa marche, toujours accrochée à son parapluie, comme si elle craignait qu'une bourrasque le lui arrache.

Sa route l'amena non loin d'une petite place au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine ronde dont les jets d'eau s'élevait élégamment avant de retomber dans le bassin. Cette petite place était un endroit ravissant, habituellement, mais ce soir là, avec l'obscurité, la pluie et la brume, il semblait tout aussi lugubre que le reste de la ville. Elle passa devant la fontaine et s'apprêtait à prendre la rue menant à l'auberge quand elle entendit soudain un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie. Dans le crépitement des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol et le chant monotone de la fontaine, il lui sembla entendre des pleurs. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, les sens aux aguets. Oui, c'était faible mais elle entendait bien quelqu'un pleurer. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être dehors à cette heure et par ce temps. Et surtout pourquoi ce "qui" pleurait.

Un instant, elle fut tentée de reprendre son chemin sans s'arrêter, il faisait nuit, il pleuvait à torrent et elle commençait à avoir très froid, en dépit de la saison. Mais son coeur lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui avait peut-être besoin de son aide. Et, inutile de le préciser, personne à Fairy Tail n'abandonnerait quelqu'un dans le besoin sans réagir. Elle resta un instant immobile, essayant de déterminer de quelle direction venaient les pleurs. Quand elle fut à peu près sûr d'elle, elle se dirigea vers une ruelle sur sa gauche. Avançant prudemment, tenant le parapluie d'une main, l'autre plongée dans son étui, prête à en sortir une clé, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer devant elle.

Plus elle avançait, plus les lamentations lui venaient clairement. Un enfant? C'était un enfant qui pleurait comme ça? Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour provoquer un tel désespoir. Et que faisait-il dehors sous la pluie à cette heure? S'était-il perdu? Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et une nouvelle résolution s'empara d'elle. Son pas se fit plus décidé tandis qu'elle approchait de la source des vagissements.

- Hé? Appela-t-elle. Ça va?  
Un hoquet sonore se fit entendre puis les sanglots s'évanouirent.

- Petit?

- Ne ... N'approchez pas, fit une voix, tremblante de terreur. Je ... Je vous empêcherais ... je vous empêcherais de lui faire du mal.  
Confuse, Lucy s'approcha tout de même. Elle se trouva à un carrefour entre plusieurs rue et tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où venait la petite voix. Ce qu'elle vit la figea d'effroi. Ce n'était pas un enfant, qu'elle trouva là. C'était un chat. Un chat trempé comme une soupe, vêtu d'un petit gilet, qui se tenait sur ses patte de derrière en lui barrant le passage, les bras écartés. Et derrière lui ...

- Mon dieu! s'écria la blonde en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.  
En quelques pas, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait du chat, et s'agenouilla sur le pavé humide, auprès de son maître. Le jeune homme gisait sur le sol, dans une marre de sang que la pluie battante ne parvenait pas à laver. Lucy tendit une main vers lui mais le chat s'interposa une nouvelle fois, la peur évidente dans ses yeux.

- Tu es l'un des exceed de Sabertooth, c'est ça? Fit la blonde en le reconnaissant.  
Il tremblait comme une feuille. Que ce fut de froid ou de peur Lucy n'aurait pu le dire, mais il ne ressemblait plus à la créature vaniteuse et arrogante qu'elle avait croisé à son arrivée en ville, quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Sting-kun, lança-t-il bravement.  
C'était ça, Sting Eucliffe, chasseur de dragon blanc. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était à des kilomètres de la dernière image qu'elle avait vu de lui. L'arrogant jeune homme débordant de confiance en lui n'était plus qu'un masse ensanglantée, abandonnée sur le sol. Il semblait avoir été battu avec une violence qui fit frissonner Lucy. Il était difficile de faire le compte de ses blessures dans l'obscurité. Une large tâche de sang, juste au niveau de son rein gauche, laissait penser qu'il avait été poignardé dans le dos. Précautionneusement, Lucy souleva la veste et le teeshirt qu'il portait à la place de ses vêtements habituels et ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur et de dégoût. Sa peau pale était marbrée de traces de coups, mais pas des petites ecchymoses, non, de large trace couvrant la moitié de son dos, laissant deviner la violence des coups qu'il avait subit. Doucement, elle passa une main sur son épaule et le retourna.

Elle ne l'avait vu de près qu'une seule fois, pourtant elle se souvenait parfaitement de son visage altier, de ses yeux bleus aux pupilles verticales, de ses traits réguliers et même de la fine cicatrice barrant son sourcil droit. Difficile de dire qu'il s'agissait du même jeune homme. Son visage était couvert de sang, ses cheveux poisseux de sang à moitié coagulé, ses lèvres fendues, son arcade sourcilière droite ouverte, l'oeil prenant déjà une étrange couleur pourpre, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la meurtrissure couvrant la partie gauche de son visage. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Son oeil avait tellement gonflé qu'il lui serait probablement impossible de l'ouvrir avant des semaines. Baisant les yeux, Lucy remarqua aussi par la déchirure de sa manche gauche, une vilaine brûlure là où sa marque de Sabertooth aurait dû se trouver.

Que s'était il passé? Qui avait pu mettre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant dans un tel état? Etait-il seulement encore en vie? Décidant de s'en assurer, Lucy, tendit une main vers le blond et, ignorant les menaces de l'exceed, posa deux doigts sur le coté de son cou. Un battement se fit sentir, faible et irrégulier. Il était vivant, mais guère. Le laisser là une minute de plus équivalait à le tuer.

Un air résolu sur le visage, Lucy se leva et fourra sa main dans son étui pour en sortir l'une de ses clés. Elle prononça l'appel à mi-voix et une créature bovine apparu aussitôt devant elle, une large hache à la main. Les yeux exorbités, l'exceed se jeta sur le corps meurtri de son maître pour le protéger. Lucy se pencha pour l'attraper sous les aisselles et l'arracha du blessé.

- Lache, grogna la petite créature en s'agitant comme un possédé. Vous êtes incapables de vaincre Sting-kun à la loyale alors vous profitez qu'il est blessé pour l'achever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, fit Lucy d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre le plus calme possible. Je ne vais pas tuer ton maître. Mais il mourra sûrement si on le laisse là.  
La blonde adressa un signe de tête au minotaure et ce dernier se pencha sur Sting. Aussi doucement qu'il put, Taurus souleva le blessé, lui arrachant une faible plainte, et le porta précautionneusement en essayant de le secouer le moins possible.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, fit Lucy.  
Elle cala le petit exceed contre sa poitrine et s'élança en courant dans la rue, talonnée par son esprit.

L'espace d'un instant, Lucy hésita sur la marche à suivre. Sûrement l'infirmerie du Domus Flau avait tout l'équipement requis pour soigner le chasseur de dragons blancs, mais c'était à l'opposé, très loin de leur position actuelle. La jeune fille répugnait à l'idée de laisser le blessé sous la pluie froide plus longtemps. L'auberge était toute proche c'est donc dans cette direction qu'elle se dirigea, espérant que Wendy n'était pas encore couchée et que Polyussica serait présente.

* * *

La pluie dégoulinait de ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage et dans son cou, ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés, mais il s'en fichait. Une main serrée sur son coté douloureux, il avançait en tremblant, prenant appui sur les murs pour rester debout. Il était épuisé, à bout de force. Serrée dans son bras libre, Frosch s'était évanouie depuis de longues minutes déjà, son petit corps tout flasque contre le sien.

Les sens en alerte, Rogue était à l'affût du moindre signe de poursuite autour de lui. Il pensait que les autres avaient perdu sa piste depuis un moment mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher. Une simple erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie. Tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre. Il s'était interposé pour protéger son équipier et, en l'espace d'un instant, toute la guilde était sur eux.

Il ignorait ce que Sting était devenu. Quand il avait vu son équipier mal en point, au sol au pied de Gemma, il avait ordonné à Lector de l'emmener aussi loin qu'il pouvait, et était resté en arrière aussi longtemps que possible pour protéger la fuite du dragon blanc. Il ne savait pas où Lector avait réussi à emmener son maître mais il espérait que ce soit un endroit sûr. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour comprendre que Sting était salement blessé et qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à leurs poursuivants dans son état. C'était la raison pour laquelle il continuait à marcher, malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait les flancs et le torse. Il devait retrouver Sting au plus vite pour le mettre à l'abri.

Mettre Sting à l'abri de leur propre guilde! Quelle ironie du sort n'est-ce pas? Encore que, le dragon noir ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent encore se considérer comme membres de Sabertooth après ce qui venait de se produire. Toute la guilde s'était retournée contre eux. Rogue avait toujours su que la majorité des autres membres les enviaient et les détestaient, n'attendant qu'un faux pas de leur part pour essayer de se débarrasser d'eux. Il revoyait encore clairement les petits sourires sournois sur les visage de Rufus, Orga et Minerva alors que Sting et lui avançaient dans la salle où leur maître les attendait. Tous étaient venus pour assister à leur disgrâce. La chute des puissants dragons jumeaux, désormais vaincus.

Tout ça simplement à cause d'une défaite. Une simple petite défaite, comme la plupart des mages en connaissait un tas dans leur vie. Mais eux ne faisaient pas partis de "la plupart". Eux faisaient partis de Sabertooth, une guilde où l'échec n'était pas permis. Rogue ne cherchait pas à se trouver des excuses pour sa défaite, il n'en avait aucune. Natsu Dragonil et Gajeel Redfox étaient simplement plus fort qu'eux. Dire qu'il n'aurait jamais osé parier sur les chances de ces deux là. Il n'aurait même pas parié sur les chances de Fairy Tail et pourtant, ils étaient en tête du classement. Ironie du sort, encore une fois.

Enfin, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Que Fairy Tail gagne ou non les Grands Jeux ne l'aiderait pas dans sa situation, mais une part de lui souhaitait la victoire de cette drôle de guilde qui avait osé tenir tête à Sabertooth et à sa puissance.

Quittant l'appui du mur qui le soutenait depuis un instant, il reprit ses recherches, essayant vainement de détecter l'odeur de son équipier au travers de l'épais rideau de pluie. Mais à part la terre humide, les fleurs fanées, la pluie et une très légère fragrance de miel et de cannelle, il ne sentait rien. Pourtant ce parfum sucré ne lui était pas étranger. Il l'avait déjà senti avant. Mais son esprit embrouillé par la douleur et la fatigue se refusait à se souvenir où il l'avait senti et qui ça lui rappelait.

Epuisé, il trébucha sur le pavé inégal de la rue et ne dû qu'à ses incroyables réflexes d'éviter la chute. Mais le mouvement brusque raviva la douleur dans ses cotes et lui arracha un grognement. Le corps couvert de sueur malgré le froid et la pluie, il s'adossa à un pan de mur, sous l'avancée d'un toit qui le protégeait tant bien que mal de la pluie battante. La douleur qui le transperçait l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Haletant, il se pencha en avant, serrant un bras autour de sa taille comme pour essayer d'amoindrir la douleur, calant Frosch contre son épaule de l'autre.

Il resta immobile un moment, le temps que la douleur se calme et qu'il parvienne enfin à reprendre son souffle. Frosch grelottait dans ses bras, mais il n'avait rien pour la réchauffer, sa cape était restée dans sa chambre comme tout le reste de ses affaires. Les yeux fermés il se concentrait sur ce qu'il sentait. Cet étrange parfum sucré qui flottait dans l'air, se faisait plus puissant, plus capiteux, comme si sa source était proche. Bien que ça l'intriguait et l'irritait en même temps, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait, ainsi essaya-t-il de l'ignorer. Mais la fragrence ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser oublier de la sorte, et prenait un malin plaisir à envahir ses sens jusqu'à les dominer totalement. C'était troublant et agaçant, il enrageait silencieusement de ne pouvoir se débarrasser de cette odeur parasite qui l'empêchait de retrouver son équipier.

- R... Rogue-sama? Fit une voix douce, un peu hésitante.  
Les yeux rouge sang du chasseur de dragon s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il put voir une jeune femme se tenir devant lui, enveloppée dans une cape grise qui frôlait le sol, un capuchon protégeant sa tête et son visage de la pluie.

- Tout va bien, Rogue-sama? demanda la jeune fille.  
Sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Douce et mélodieuse à ses oreilles, elle paraissait aussi intimidée, comme sil elle le craignait. Et d'ailleurs, qui ne le craignait pas? Il était le dragon noir de Sabertooth, après tout. Enfin, plus maintenant, mais l'information n'avait certainement pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour de la ville.

- C'est moi, Yukino, insista-t-elle en repoussant son capuchon, dévoilant sa chevelure d'argent et son visage délicat.  
Yukino, la pauvre jeune fille que leur maître avait humilié devant eux tous, deux jours plus tôt? Elle était donc encore en ville? Rogue devait avouer qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle après son bannissement, mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, comme si elle s'attendait à une quelconque réaction violente de sa part. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer avec une certaine méfiance. Certes elle n'appartenait plus à la guilde, mais après tout, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle n'était pas capable de le vendre à Gemma contre son retour au sein de la guilde. Après tout, il savait que les membres de Sabertooth étaient capables de tout pour obtenir les faveurs du maître.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-il sans essayer de cacher sa méfiance.

- Mon auberge est à quelques rues d'ici, expliqua la jeune femme. J'étais juste en train de ... de chercher du travail.  
Elle avait dit ça à mi-voix, baissant la tête, comme si ça avait quelque chose de honteux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas responsable de sa situation. Le responsable était Gemma.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici?  
Tandis qu'elle parlait, Rogue remarqua nettement qu'elle le détaillait de la tête au pieds, s'étonnant visiblement de le voir dans cette tenue négligée qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il vit son regard s'arrêter sur Frosch, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras, et ses yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Longue histoire, se contenta de répondre le dragon.  
Une longue main blanche sortit de sous la cape et se posa doucement sur la tête de Frosch.

- Pauvre petit, il est brûlant.  
Son regard remonta vers Rogue et elle put enfin voir son visage tuméfié et le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Il vit ses yeux s'arrondir et ses lèvres s'ouvrir. Mais quoi qu'elle fut sur le point de faire, Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps. S'écartant du mur auquel il était encore adossé, il fit mine de partir dans la direction opposée à la jeune fille.

- Désolé, je dois trouver Sting, fit-il.  
Mais son corps se rebella à ce moment et ses dernières forces le quittèrent. Il se sentit basculer vers l'avant, et serait probablement tombé si Yukino ne s'était précipitée pour le soutenir. Les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, elle attendit un instant que le dragon retrouve son équilibre.

- Vous avez l'air en piteux état, tous les deux, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.  
D'un mouvement, elle retira sa cape trempée et la passa sur les épaules de Rogue. Curieusement l'intérieur du vêtement était sec, encore imprégné de la chaleur de Yukino, ainsi que de son parfum. Elle passa ensuite le bras du dragon autour de ses épaule et le soutint.

- Mon auberge n'est pas loin, venez, je vous y emmène. Ce n'est pas aussi luxueux que le Crocus Garden mais au moins, vous y serez au sec.  
Trop étourdi pour protester, Rogue se laissa entraîner par la jeune constellationniste, incapable de comprendre pourquoi une jeune fille que sa guilde avait humilié quelques jours plus tôt lui prêtait son aide, alors qu'elle avait d'avantage de raisons de le laisser errer dans les rues, sous la pluie glaciale, en espérant le trouver mort le lendemain. Fermant les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher le monde de tourner autour de lui, il se contenta d'inspirer longuement le parfum de miel et de cannelle imprégnant la cape qu'il portait. Il lui sembla à ce moment que c'était la plus délicieuse odeur qu'il ai respiré dans sa vie.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. **  
**Si ça vous a plu, je en prie, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot. Les commentaires sont le carburant des auteur de fic! XD**


	2. Fractures

**Whoo! Je m'attendais pas à ce que ma petite histoire plaise autant! **  
**Tous vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, merci à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Fractures.

La salle retentissait de rires et de conversations joyeuses. Toute la guilde fêtait la victoire de Natsu et Gajeel sur les chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth, et dans le même temps, la première place de son équipe au classement provisoire. Tout le monde mangeait, buvait, riait ou s'amusait. Une soirée typique chez Fairy Tail en quelque sorte. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de Lucy, mais Polyussica avait dit que la petite blonde n'avait rien de grave et qu'elle serait rapidement sur pieds. La façon dont cette fille de Sabertooth avait traité leur précieuse Lucy avait enragé la guilde toute entière, et avait probablement alimenté la fureur de Natsu durant son combat presque solitaire contre Sting et Rogue. Ces imbéciles de Sabertooth avaient creusé leur propre tombe sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tandis que ses "enfants" faisaient la fête, Makarov les surveillait, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Près de lui, Mavis, assise en équilibre sur un tabouret bancal, encourageait de la voix et du geste Natsu et Grey qui s'affrontaient dans une partie de bras de fer enflammée, au sens propre. Cachée derrière un poteau, Jubia encourageait mentalement Grey sans le quitter des yeux. A la table voisine, Jet et Droy dansaient sur une table, bras dessus bras dessous, sous les rires hystériques de leurs amis. Assise un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Gajeel et de Lily, Reby essayait de se retenir de rire devant le cirque de ses équipiers, sous le regard agacé du chasseur de dragon. Kanna avait réussi à entraîner le Rajinshû dans un concours de boisson et à présent Fried, Bixlow et Ervergreen gisaient tous les trois sur le sol, complètement cuits. Luxus discutait avec Mirajane et Erza de la possible tactique à mettre en place pour la finale. Près de l'escalier, Wendy mangeait une glace en compagnie de Happy et de Carla tandis que dans un coin, Max, complètement ivre, faisait des avances à un balai oublié là.

Ce joyeux désordre durait depuis deux ou trois heures déjà et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le patron de l'auberge, debout derrière son bar, semblait plus enthousiaste chaque jour. Au début, il avait vraiment été fâché de devoir héberger toute une guilde pour les jeux, surtout une guilde de perdants qui n'avait pas la moindre chance, mais depuis il avait complètement changé d'avis. Il fallait dire qu'héberger le leader des Jeux, et potentiel vainqueur, allait certainement lui apporter des clients supplémentaires. Et l'entrain, la gaieté, la loufoquerie de cette guilde avait quelque chose d'attachant, en fin de compte.

La soirée battait son plein et défis stupides, bagarres idiotes, petites querelles sans importance se succédaient à un rythme soutenu quand la pote d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, cognant contre le mur avec un claquement sonore qui parvint à transpercer le brouhaha ambiant. Aussitôt, tous les mages surpris se retournèrent pour voir entrer Lucy.

- Lucy! s'écria Natsu enlevant les bras au ciel, laissant Grey assommé sur le sol.

- Lucy, c'est bon de te revoir en pleine forme, fit Reby en se levant pour se diriger vers son amie.  
Elle s'arrêta net cependant en voyant Lector dans les bras de la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que ...?  
Sans faire attention aux bienvenues qui lui étaient adressés, Lucy traversa la salle et se planta devant Wendy. La jeune chasseuse de dragon leva un regard perplexe vers la blonde.

- Wendy-chan j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent.  
A ce moment un silence assourdissant s'empara de toute la salle. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers la porte par laquelle Taurus venait d'entrer, portant toujours un Sting inconscient.

- Mais ... C'est ... C'est le chasseur de dragon de Sabertooth, s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- C'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état, Lucy?  
Les questions fusaient de partout mais la blonde n'y faisait pas attention.

- Il a besoin d'aide, Wendy, fit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Justement, fit une voix mécontente, renvois dans sa putain de guilde, ils s'occuperont de lui.

- Non, s'écria Lector en essayant d'échapper à Lucy pour rejoindre Sting. Si vous faites ça, il le tueront.  
Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la salle.

- S'il a besoin d'aide nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner, intervint Mavis. Même si c'est un ennemi. Aucun membre de la Fairy Tail que j'ai créé ne tournerait le dos sans réagir.  
Les contestataires se sentir soudain très stupides.

- Tu as bien fait Lucy.

- Merci, Première, fit la blonde en inclinant la tête.  
Près d'elle, Wendy se leva:

- Emmenez le en haut, ordonna-t-elle. Que quelqu'un aille chercher Polyussica-san au plus vite.  
Avec ça, la petite chasseuse de dragon se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lucy lui emboîta le pas en invitant Taurus à la suivre. Tous les membres de la guilde les suivirent des yeux en silence tandis que le trio gravissait l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucy, qui avait pris la tête, guida Taurus jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Reby. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et indiqua à l'esprit céleste un lit dans lequel déposer le blessé. Son propre lit. Discipliné, le minotaure attendit que Wendy ait placé plusieurs épaisseurs de serviettes et de draps afin de protéger le matelas puis plaça Sting sur le lit, ignorant le gémissement que poussa le blessé lorsque son dos meurtri entra en contacte avec le matelas ferme.

- Merci pour ton aide, Taurus, remercia Lucy.  
Et elle renvoya l'esprit dans son monde avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se lancer dans son habituel délire concernant ses formes généreuses. Avant que la blonde ait pu s'en rendre compte, Wendy était déjà au chevet du dragon blanc, une main posée sur son front.

- Il est brûlant, remarqua-t-elle.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Wendy?  
La fillette secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux sombre autour de son visage.

- Non ça va aller. Tu devrais aller te sécher avant d'attraper un rhume.  
La blonde hocha la tête et emmena Lector dans la petite salle de bain accolée à la chambre. Elle le posa dans le lavabo et, avant qu'il ai eu le temps de filer pour rejoindre son maître, l'ensevelit sous une serviette sèche dont elle se servit pour le frictionner énergiquement. Quand elle en eut fini avec lui, l'exceed était un peu étourdi et son poil complètement ébouriffé. Lucy lui retira son petit gilet pour le mettre sécher sur le porte serviette.

- Hé, mais je vais pas rester comme ça, se plaignit le chat en essayant de cacher sa supposée nudité.

Lucy soupira et quitta la salle de bain pour aller fouiller dans sa valise. Au passage, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Wendy. Une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage, elle canalisait son énergie curative vers le corps de Sting. Les traits contractés et la respiration haletante du blond laissait deviner que l'opération n'était pas très agréable. Le voir ainsi provoqua une vague douleur dans la poitrine de Lucy. Elle détestait voir les autres souffrir, même les crétins arrogants comme Sting.

Revenant à la salle de bain avec un soupir las, elle surpris Lector en pleine séance de brossage, occupé à essayer de remettre son poil encore humide en place à l'aide d'un peigne qu'il avait trouvé là. Son peigne, bien entendu! Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Lucy s'approcha de lui.

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant un vieux bustier informe qu'elle traînait partout avec elle et utilisait parfois pour dormir. Ça risque d'être un peu grand, mais ça fera l'affaire en attendant que tes vêtements soient secs.  
L'exceed considéra le vêtement avec méfiance avant de l'enfiler rapidement en se jurant que si cette fille en profitait pour se moquer de lui, elle le paierait très cher.

- Pouah, ça put!

- Eh bien, je suis désolée si mon parfum ne te plaît pas, fit la blonde en se débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés pour enfiler un pyjama sec.  
Elle enroba ses cheveux dans une serviette de bain afin de les essorer rapidement.

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? Demanda soudain Lector en la fixant d'un air à la fois perplexe et méfiant. On est vos ennemis, non? Vous auriez dû nous laisser sous la pluie.

- C'est peut-être comme ça que ça marche dans ta guilde, mais ici, à Fairy Tail, nous ne laissons pas tomber ceux qui ont besoin de nous.  
Ça sembla ébranler la confiance de l'exceed, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

- C'est ... C'est ridicule, trancha le chat en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air bravache.

- Pour toi ça l'est probablement, pour nous c'est juste normal.  
Avec ça, Lucy prit l'exceed dans ses bras et revint dans la chambre.

Wendy avait fini ses soins et était assise sur ses talons auprès du lit, le front humide. La mine soucieuse, elle avait posé une main sur le torse du dragon blanc. Lucy déposa Lector sur le lit et le petit exceed se précipita vers son maître.

- J'ai réussi à faire tomber la fièvre, annonça la jeune chasseuse, et j'ai pu juguler l'hémorragie. Mais c'est tout. Ses blessures sont trop graves pour mes capacités. Je suis désolée.  
Lector se tourna vers elle:

- Vous êtes vraiment inutiles, vous les fées!

- Eh, grogna Lucy. On s'occupe de ton maître, tu pourrais au moins être reconnaissant pour les efforts de Wendy!  
L'exceed serra ses petits poings tremblants.

- Justement, on vous a rien demandé, stupide fée!  
Et avec ça, Lector sauta du lit et courut s'enfermer dans la sale de bain, prenant soin de claquer furieusement la porte derrière lui.

- Espèce de sale petit ingrat, s'écria Lucy.

- Laisse-le, Lucy, intervint Wendy. Il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer mais il est inquiet.  
Le regard de la jeune chasseuse de dragon glissa sur le visage tuméfié de Sting.

- Et il a de quoi l'être, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

La chambre dans laquelle Yukino l'avait amené n'était pas très grande, mais elle était proprette et disposait de sa propre salle de bain. C'était justement de là qu'il venait de sortir après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements trempés et s'être séché. Il n'avait cependant pas de vêtements de rechange et avait dû se contenter de nouer une serviette sèche autour de sa taille. Il se voyait mal emprunter l'une des robes de Yukino. Heureusement pour lui, le soleil de l'après midi avait suffisamment réchauffé la petite chambre pour que le froid soudain ne s'y fasse pas sentir.

Yukino l'avait laissé seul, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner. Après avoir rapidement retirer son costume de grenouille, elle avait installé Frosch dans le lit et l'avait couverte avec l'un des oreillers en guise d'édredon afin qu'elle se réchauffe. La petite exceed avait cessé de grelotter mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ça peinait Rogue de la voir ainsi et penser qu'il n'avait pu la protéger n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se sentait coupable de son état, c'était pour le protéger qu'elle s'était jetée sur Rufus et avait été assommée.

Alors qu'il observait le petit visage de Frosch dépassant à peine de la pile d'oreillers, son ouïe fine lui permit de capter un bruit de pas provenant du couloir. Réagissant rapidement, il se plaqua contre le mur près de la porte et attendit, les sens aux aguets. Les pas se rapprochaient de la porte et ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter. Tendu, il attendit, prêt à toutes les éventualités. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il bondit sur le nouveau venu, prêt à se battre pour sa vie et celle de Frosch, malgré sa faiblesse évidente. Avec la rapidité d'un serpent qui attaque, il saisit un bras et tira son propriétaire à l'intérieur de la chambre. Un cri de surprise l'arrêta net.

- Yukino?

- Rogue-sama?  
Un instant, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis Rogue lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme.

- Désolé, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je pensais que c'était ...  
Que c'était quoi au juste? Personne ne savait qu'il était là hormis la jeune fille qu'il venait de terrifier. En arrivant à l'auberge, un peu plus tôt, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de rabattre le capuchon de la cape sur son visage afin que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Avec Frosch camouflée sous le vêtement, personne n'avait pu être en mesure de le reconnaître, même si l'aubergiste avait paru méfiant en le voyant.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit simplement la jeune femme, bien que la pâleur de son visage indiqua qu'elle venait de se faire une belle frayeur.  
Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et déposa au pied du lit le sac de papier qu'elle portait.

- Vous avez de la chance, l'aubergiste avait tout ce qu'il faut, fit-elle en sortant un rouleau de bandage du sac.  
Rogue s'assit sur le lit, près de Frosch, tandis que Yukino déballait ses trouvailles. Rouleaux de bandages, compresses, bouteille de désinfectant et d'autres choses encore.

- Allez, il est temps de s'occuper de vous, Rogue-sama.  
Le jeune homme allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui donner du "sama" à tout bout de champ mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il la trouva juste devant lui, accroupie pour être à sa hauteur. Elle versa un peu d'alcool sur une compresse et entreprit de nettoyer les coupures qu'il avait au visage. Ce n'était rien de sérieux, juste quelque égratignures, mais quand elle plaça la compresse imbibée, Rogue laissa échapper un sifflement mécontent et redressa la tête pour s'éloigner de la compresse. Yukino le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, puis un petit sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, je ne savais pas ça, fit-elle d'une petite voix amusée. Seriez-vous sensible, Rogue-sama.  
Les yeux rouges du chasseur de dragon se baissèrent vers elle, brillant de mécontentement. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, la jeune fille leva la main et recommença à tamponner les coupures tandis que le dragon noir serrait les dents pour éviter de se ridiculiser à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, Yukino acheva sa tache en fixant un sparadrap sur la plus large coupure, une petite entaille sur la tempe gauche du jeune homme. Elle put ensuite s'occuper de ses autres blessures. Une méchante meurtrissures s'étalait tranquillement sur tout son coté droit, prenant une couleur rougeâtre qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Rogue ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand la jeune femme appuya les mains sur son coté blessé. Les dents serrées et les yeux fermés, il essayait de résister à la tentation de la repousser loin de lui pour l'empêcher de le toucher.

- Je pense que vous avez des cotes cassées, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses talons, la tête levée vers lui. Deux où trois, peut-être plus. Vous devriez voir un médecin.

- Non, fut la réponse ferme et catégorique du dragon.

- Comme vous voulez. J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas de blessures plus grave parce que je serai incapable de les détecter.  
Avec ça elle prit l'un des rouleaux de bandage et commença à en entourer le torse de Rogue en prenant soin de bien le serrer afin d'éviter que les cotes cassées ne se déplacent et provoquent d'avantage de dégâts.

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle après un instant. Qu'est-ce qui vous à mis dans cet état?  
Il remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé en lui posant la question et se demanda un instant pourquoi. Il prit une longue et lente inspiration qui sembla lui enfoncer des lames de poignard dans le torse.

- On a perdu, voilà ce qui s'est passé, soupira-t-il.  
Yukino se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir où elle avait été bannie de la guilde après sa défaite face à Kagura. Gemma avait pris un plaisir malsain à l'humilier, mais personne n'avait levé la main sur elle à ce moment. Elle n'était probablement pas assez importante pour ça.

- Et, c'est une raison suffisante pour eux pour vous mettre dans cet état, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Sting a frappé Maître Gemma, révéla le dragon.  
Yukino leva aussitôt vers lui des yeux arrondis par la stupéfaction.

- Ça s'est passé tellement vite, je ne pense pas que tout le monde ai compris, soupira Rogue, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur dans son coté. Gemma était en train de nous insulter, Sting et moi et personne n'a pipé mot. Mais quand il a exigé qu'on efface nos marques, Lector est intervenu. Il a essayé de raisonner Gemma pour qu'il nous laisse une autre chance. C'était à la fois brave et stupide de sa part. Gemma était déjà furieux, l'intervention de Lector n'a fait que l'enrager d'avantage. Il a dit qu'un chat portant la marque de sa guilde était une disgrâce qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre et a voulu se débarrasser de lui. Mais Sting a ...  
Il laissa passer un instant, tandis que toute la scène se rejouait dans a mémoire.

- Sting lui a sauté dessus pour protéger Lector. Il l'a frappé. Suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer rouler à des mètres de lui. C'est à ce moment que tout a dégénéré. Orga et Rufus se sont jetés sur Sting pour venger leur maître. Je me suis interposé pour protéger Sting. Avant qu'on ai pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, on s'est retrouvé à deux contre tout le reste de la guilde. La piétaille n'a pas posé de problèmes mais je me suis retrouvé face à Rufus et Orga. Sting, lui, se battait contre Gemma. Mais pendant qu'il était concentré sur lui, Minerva a poignardé Sting dans le dos.

C'était pile à ce moment que Rufus avait frappé Frosch. Rogue, distrait par ce qu'il venait de voir avait laissé une ouverture suffisante dans sa garde pour permettre au ménestrel rouge de l'atteindre. Si son exceed n'avait pas été là pour lui, nul doute pour Rogue qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti avec juste quelques cotes cassées.

- Après tout est un peu flou, avoua-t-il. Je me souviens de Gemma s'acharnant à coup de pieds sur Sting, de Minerva le maintenant au sol pendant que son père s'amusait à effacer sa marque avec un fer chauffé au rouge, de Orga se lançant sur moi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai ordonné à Lector d'emmener Sting le plus loin possible. Je suis resté en arrière pour couvrir sa fuite mais j'ai vite été débordé. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais encore. J'ai provoqué l'effondrement du plafond, et puis je me suis enfuis avec Frosch pendant que les autres étaient coincés sous les décombres.

Yukino resta muette, la tête baissée, elle se concentrait sur le bandage qu'elle achevait pour mieux cacher son émotion au dragon noir. Elle savait comment était la guilde, encore d'avantage maintenant qu'elle était passée par là, mais jamais elle aurait pensé que ça puisse arriver à ces deux là. Dans son esprit, ils étaient trop forts, trop indispensables pour que Gemma se débarrasse ainsi d'eux. Il fallait croire que la stupide arrogance du maître ne lui permettait pas de voir les choses sur le long terme. Certes la guilde pouvait aisément se passer de quelqu'un comme elle. Mais nul doute que l'absence de Sting et Rogue se ferait cruellement sentir très rapidement.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle simplement faute d'autre chose à dire.  
Rogue ne répondit pas. Yukino attacha solidement le bandage à l'aide de plusieurs agrafes et se redressa en essuyant son front de sa manche.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres blessures à soigner? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ça ne va pas tarder, répondit le dragon.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, plaquant une main contre ses cotes blessées. Yukino le regarda faire, une moue perplexe sur son visage délicat.

Rogue se planta devant le lavabo et regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa tempe gauche et le coté de son front était couvert de petite égratignures comme s'il était tombé tête la première sur des gravillons. Sa mèche permettait aussi de camoufler une bonne partie des dégâts. Il posa les deux mains sur le bord du lavabo et s'y appuya un instant. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale moment, mais il devait le faire.

- Rogue-sama? Appela Yukino, visiblement inquiète.  
Il ne répondit pas. Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Il prit une lente inspiration, comme pour essayer de desserrer ses bandages. Ses cotes cassées protestèrent contre le geste, une vive douleur lui traversant le torse. Les dents serrées, il concentra ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans sa main droite et y fit apparaître une longue flamme noire. La respiration saccadée, anticipant la douleur qui allait le saisir, il approcha la main de son épaule gauche, celle sur laquelle trônait encore sa marque de Sabertooth. Ça allait faire mal!

D'un geste vif, décidé, il plaqua la flamme contre son bas, serrant les doigts sur sa marque. La douleur qui le foudroya à ce moment était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il eut l'impression qu'un feu ardent le dévorait de l'intérieur, brûlant ses entrailles, consumant ses os, carbonisant sa peau. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que ses genoux entraient violemment en contact avec le sol. Le monde qui l'entourait avait complètement disparu, éclipsé par la douleur. Plus rien n'existait que cette douleur atroce qui semblait vouloir le déchiqueter, pourtant, jamais il ne rompit le contact entre sa peau et la flamme qui dévorait sa marque. Ça lui parut durer une éternité, puis ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et sa magie s'évapora, le laissant haletant, étourdi, incapable de dire où il se trouvait et ce qu'il y faisait.

- Rogue-sama?  
La voix de Yukino le tira de son enfer de ténèbres et de souffrance. Il ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé. Le monde revint tout doucement à la normale et il vit le visage inquiet et affolé de la constellationniste penché sur lui. Il était sur le dos, étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain. Le froid du carrelage mordait sa peau. Sa tête, en revanche, reposait sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tintée d'une légère colère.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête. Une tache de sang s'élargissait sur le carrelage juste sous son épaule gauche. Une légère contorsion et il put voir que la ruse avait fonctionné, la marque avait disparu, ne laissant voir que sa peau boursouflée et à vif.

- C'était nécessaire, fit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ils auraient pu me retrouver grâce à elle.  
Il vit Yukino hausser un sourcil en signe d'étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ce que cette marque impliquait, elle qui n'était resté dans la guilde qu'une seule année? Cette marque n'était pas uniquement le symbole de son appartenance à Sabertooth, c'était aussi le symbole de sa servitude. Gemma l'avait créé de sorte que personne ne puisse l'effacer sans subir de terribles souffrances, ça évitait aux membres de quitter la guilde sans son consentement pour en rejoindre une autre. Il avait même lié les marques de tous ses membres à la sienne, de manière à savoir à tout moment où se trouvait chacun d'eux. Pour la majorité des guildes, la marque était un symbole d'appartenance et de reconnaissance. Pour Sabertooth c'était la marque de l'esclavage. Encore une chance que Gemma, dans sa colère, ait effacé lui même la marque de Sting, ça l'empêcherait de le retrouver si facilement. Son équipier avait une chance de s'échapper.


	3. Sombre avenir

Chapitre 3:

Sombre avenir.

Polyussica entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle arborait une expression de mécontentement qui coupa toutes protestations dans la gorge de Lucy. Sans se préoccuper de sa cape et du bas de sa robe dégoulinant de pluie sur le parquet, la vieille femme s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait toujours Sting. L'expression de la guérisseuse resta de marbre tandis qu'elle inspectait le corps du dragon blanc du regard.

- Makarov n'en a donc jamais assez de ramasser des chiens errants? soupira-t-elle.  
Lucy préféra ne pas préciser que c'était elle qui avait trouvé le jeune homme.

- Bien, voyons voir ce qu'il a, celui là.  
Elle laissa tomber son sac sur la table de nuit, bousculant la lampe de chevet dont l'abat-jour s'inclina dangereusement. Sortant une lame de son sac, elle découpa rapidement les vêtements humides du blessé afin de pouvoir l'ausculter plus facilement. Elle prit son pouls, inspecta soigneusement son torse, palpa ses cotes, marqua un long arrêt sur son épaule brûlée et son bras gauche, puis fini par remonter vers sa tête. Elle étudia attentivement la réaction de ses pupilles fendues à la lumière et observa soigneusement sa blessure sur le coté du visage. Quand elle se redressa, son air pincé habituel avait laissé sa place à une expression inquiète. Expression qui s'aggrava encore quand elle entreprit de le retourner pour observer son dos. La tâche de sang qui s'étalait sur les serviettes placées là par Wendy ne laissait rien présager de bon. La plaie ne saignait plus mais elle avait l'air profonde et il lui faudrait certainement bien plus qu'un sort curatif pour guérir.

- Quitte a débaucher le chasseur d'une autre guilde, ce vieux fou aurait pu le faire avant qu'il se prenne une telle volée! Soupira la vieille femme, essayant de garder son mordant malgré la situation. Wendy, Lucy, je vais avoir besoin de vous.  
Les deux jeune filles s'approchèrent, prête à prêter main forte à Polyussica.

- Son dos est dans un tel état, remarqua la guérisseuse à mi-voix, en passant une main auréolée de magie le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sting. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir s'occuper de lui sans le remuer.  
Elle réfléchissait en se parlant à elle même.

- Pourtant quand Natsu-kun les a vaincu, ils ont pu sortir de l'arène debout, remarqua Wendy. Ni son équipier ni lui n'avaient l'air d'être si gravement blessé.

- Tu as raison, Wendy, ce n'est pas l'oeuvre de Natsu, fit Polyussica, observant le dos du chasseur marqué de grosses ecchymoses faisant penser à des traces de semelles.  
Jamais Natsu ne frapperait un adversaire au sol de cette façon.

- Ils ont probablement été exclu de leur guilde, comme Yukino, intervint Lucy, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.  
Tant de cruauté lui faisait horreur. Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Polyussica poussa un soupir presque découragé, puis elle remonta ses manches et se mit au travail.

Quand Makarov entra dans la chambre, environ une heure plus tard, les trois mages achevaient à peine leur tâche. Le visage, le torse et le bras gauche couverts de bandages, Sting reposait dans le lit que Lucy venait de refaire avec des draps propres et secs. Sortit de la salle de bain pendant qu'on s'occupait de son maître, Lector était assis, silencieux et pensif, sur le lit de Reby. Ses oreilles frémirent quand il entendit Makarov demander comment se portait Sting, mais il ne leva pas la tête tandis que Polyussica répondait.

- Il va mal. Il a un bras cassé, une mauvaise commotion cérébrale, des coups et des brûlures sur tout le corps. Son oeil gauche est très amoché et il est possible qu'il ne récupère pas entièrement la vue de ce coté. Sans compter qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est très faible, mais au moins, sa vie n'est pas en danger immédiat.  
La vieille femme fit une pause avant d'ajouter.

- Mais le plus inquiétant reste son dos. Deux de ses vertèbres sont fracturées. La moelle n'est pas touché mais j'ai tout de même dû l'immobiliser. Mieux vaut éviter qu'il aggrave sa blessure en remuant trop.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite chambre. Pendant un instant, on entendit plus que les échos de la fête qui se déroulait à l'étage inférieur, le crépitement de la pluie au dehors, et la respiration sifflante, faible mais régulière de Sting. Puis Makarov se tourna soudain vers Lector et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il calemement.  
L'exceed le regarda sans cacher sa méfiance

- C'est de votre faute, s'écria-t-il. C'est de votre faute, si vous n'aviez pas triché, Sting-kun et Rogue n'auraient jamais perdu et ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
Makarov sembla un peu surpris par l'explosion du petit exceed.

- Triché? Mais personne n'a triché, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu l'as bien vu, tu y étais.  
Les petits poings de Lector se mirent à trembler à ses cotés, d'énormes larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Il savait parfaitement que le vieil homme avait raison, que les chasseurs de dragons de Fairy Tail n'avaient pas triché. Ils étaient plus forts, c'est tout. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient gagné le combat. Non, en réalité s'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était plutôt à lui. C'était lui qui avait provoqué la colère du Maître, il était le seul responsable. S'il avait su fermer son clapet, rien ne se serait produit. Sting-kun ne serait probablement plus membre de Sabertooth mais au moins, il ne serait pas cloué dans un lit, couvert de pansements, luttant pour sa vie.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous raconter, mon garçon? Fit Makarov avec patience.  
Lector le regarda un instant au travers des larmes qui dévalaient sur sa frimousse sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, puis il hocha lentement la tête. D'une voix tremblante, il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. La colère de Gemma, sa stupide intervention, la tentative du Maître pour le faire taire et le combat. Sting affrontant leur Maître pour le protéger. Sting poignardé dans le dos par Minerva. Sting sur l'épaule duquel Gemma avait appliqué un fer chauffé au rouge par sa magie afin d'effacer sa marque de force. Et puis Rogue. Rogue qui était intervenu pour épauler son équipier. Rogue qui leur avait permis de s'échapper.

- A ce moment là, il m'a dit de prendre Sting-kun et de l'emmener le plus loin possible, continuait l'exceed en reniflant. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai porté aussi loin que j'ai pu, jusqu'à en avoir mal dans les ailes. Mais je ne sais pas très bien voler et on a fini par tomber. C'est après ça que la fille nous as trouvé.

- Hé, je m'appelle Lucy, intervint la blonde, offusquée.

Lector fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Sting-kun? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, commença Makarov, nous allons commencer par attendre qu'il se réveille ...

- Ce qui pourrait prendre des jours, intervint Polyussica en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et ensuite nous verrons avec lui, acheva le vieil homme comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. En attendant, tu devrais dormir un peu. La journée a été forte en émotion, on dirait.  
L'exceed hocha la tête.

- Mieux vaut que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur lui, lança Polyussica, le regard rivé sur Sting. Il risque d'avoir besoin de soins et d'une surveillance constante.  
Il y eu un court silence.

- Je veux bien m'en charger, fit timidement Lucy en levant la main.  
Le regard de Polyussica se posa sur elle, la surprise clairement visible dans ses yeux.

- Je vais t'aider, Lucy, proposa Wendy avec un sourire amical.  
Makarov hocha lentement la tête, l'air satisfait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que s'il existait quelqu'un capable de passer outre les idées reçues, les différences et la rivalité entre les guilde, c'était bien Lucy.

- Dans ce cas nous vous laissons, informa-t-il. N'oubliez pas de vous reposer. Et prévenez moi dès qu'il se réveille.  
Les deux jeune filles approuvèrent et Makarov quitta la chambre en compagnie de Polyussica. Tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, Makarov remarqua la présence de Luxus dans le couloir. Adossé au mur, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, il semblait les attendre. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au moment où Makarov passa devant lui. Le vieil homme n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'ouïe très fine du chasseur de dragon foudroyant lui avait permis d'entendre toute la conversation.

- Alors, t'en pense quoi, Vieux?

- Connaissant la réputation de Sabertooth, les choses risquent de devenir très compliquées, prophétisa sombrement Makarov.  
Avec ça, il continua son chemin et redescendit au rez-de-chaussé où la fête continuait malgré l'arrivée remarquée du dragon blanc. Luxus ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son grand-père descendre les escalier, Polyussica sur ses talons. Quand tous les deux eurent disparus, ses yeux d'or se posèrent à nouveaux sur la porte fermée de la chambre de Lucy.

Lucy déposa doucement Lector sur le lit qu'occupait Sting et regarda le petit exceed s'installer aux cotés de son maître. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se lova sous les draps et ferma les yeux tandis que Lucy lui assurait qu'il pouvait dormir sans crainte. Une fois la petite créature endormie, Lucy approcha l'une des chaise du lit et s'y installa.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de rester, si tu es fatiguée, Wendy.

- Ça va, répondit simplement la fillette.  
Elle restèrent un instant silencieuse avant que la petite chasseuse de dragon ne reprenne la parole.

- Dit Lucy, je peux te demander pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire pour veiller sur Sting-san?  
Lucy resta un instant silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le visage du chasseur de dragons blancs. Wendy crut qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre quand la voix de la constellationniste se fit entendre.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle doucement, comme si elle réfléchissait tout en parlant. Mais il m'a semblé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je veux dire: c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et amené ici. Je me sens responsable de lui, en quelque sorte. Donc si quelqu'un doit veiller sur lui, c'est moi.

- Pourtant c'est un membre de sa guilde qui t'as ... qui t'as blessé, fit remarquer la dragonne.  
Lucy hocha la tête:

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait. Et puis, même s'il regardait en riant, ça ne prouve pas que ça l'amusait. Parfois quand on appartient à un groupe, on se force à faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas, juste pour essayer d'entrer dans le moule. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est une mauvaise personne, tu ne crois pas?

- Tu as vraiment un coeur d'or, Lucy-chan, fit Wendy en souriant.  
Lucy lui retourna son sourire puis posa à nouveaux les yeux sur dragon inconscient. Il semblait calme, apaisé, comme s'il dormait profondément. Malgré ses traits tirés et les ecchymose qui couvrait son visage, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était attirant, bien plus que lorsqu'il arborait son stupide sourire arrogant. Blond, les yeux bleus, un physique avantageux, un corps sculpté par l'entraînement et les missions, il avait vraiment tout pour attirer le regard. Sans compter qu'être l'un des mage les plus puissant du pays ne gâchait rien. Il devait avoir les jeunes filles à ses pieds.

Cette pensée amusa Lucy et parvint à lui arracher un sourire malgré elle. Mais pour l'instant peu importait la puissance du dragon blanc, sa célébrité ou son succès supposé avec les filles. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait était sa santé et son rétablissement. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour veiller sur lui et entendait bien mener cette mission à bien, comme toutes les autres. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait l'air si faible et vulnérable, couché dans ce lit et couvert de bandage, que quelque chose lui donnait l'envie de le protéger.

Installé sous les draps, blottit contre Sting, Lector ne dormait pas encore. Les yeux fermés, il avait écouté la petite conversation entre les deux fées, prêt à réagir au moindre coup fourré. Il semblait pourtant qu'elles ne préparait rien de dangereux contre son maître. Au contraire, la blonde semblait penser qu'il pouvait ressembler aux abrutis de sa guilde de nazes. Quelle idiote, comment pouvait elle oser confondre le grand Sting Eucliffe avec l'un des faiblards ridicules de sa stupide guilde?

- Idiote de fée blonde, soupira-t-il, furieux.  
Pourtant, à son insu, une chaleur encore inconnue se répandait dans sa petite poitrine en entendant les mots de la jeune fille. Ce devait être bien d'avoir une guilde entière sur laquelle on pouvait toujours compter!

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité quand il ouvrit les yeux. La seule lueur provenait de la lacrima éclairant la rue au dehors dont la lumière filtrait à travers les persiennes voilant la fenêtre. Il fallut un instant à l'esprit encore embrumé de Rogue pour se souvenir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il y faisait. C'était vrai, il avait dû fuir la colère de sa guilde et c'était Yukino qui l'avait trouvé au moment où ses forces commençaient à lui manquer. C'était elle encore qui avait soigné ses blessures et ... et quoi au fait? Que c'était-il passé ensuite?

Il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir. Il avait effacé sa marque, la brûlure cuisante sur son épaule aurait pourtant dû le lui rappeler tout de suite. Et après ... Après ... Il avait voulu repartir à la recherche de Sting ... Oui c'était bien ça mais à partir de là plus rien. Le trou noir! Il se souvenait juste du vertige qui l'avait saisi au moment ou il essayait de récupérer ses vêtements mis à sécher sur la tringle du rideau de douche. Et il se souvenait aussi vaguement avoir entendu Yukino crier quand les ténèbres s'étaient abattues sur lui.

Et maintenant? Il se trouvait confortablement installé dans le lit, les couvertures couvrant soigneusement son corps nu. Il avait probablement dû s'évanouir d'épuisement. Mais il se souvenait vaguement s'être évanoui dans la salle de bain. Ce qui signifiait que Yukino avait dû le porter jusqu'au lit! Mortifié à cette idée, Rogue baissa les yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui dormait, assise dans un fauteuil bas, le buste appuyé sur le matelas, la tête sur ses bras croisés. La position ne devait pas être très confortable et le jeune homme se sentit honteux d'avoir prit le lit, ne lui laissant que ce fauteuil. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, et la replacer dans le lit, mais son coté blessé protesta vivement, lançant une douleur aiguë dans tout son torse. Son épaule brûlée le torturait cruellement. La douleur le faisait transpirer à flot, et, épuisé, il se rallongea, le souffle court. Se faisant, il sentit comme un poids contre son bras droit. Soulevant doucement les draps de son autre main, il vit Frosch qui dormait contre lui, serrant son avant bras entre ses petites pattes. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rogue replaça les draps et posa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire? Il ne savait même pas où était son équipier. Ni même s'il était encore en vie. Sabertooth n'apprenait pas à ses membres à se soucier les uns des autres, loin de là, mais quelque chose sembla rester coincé dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Certes, Sting était un emmerdeur de premier ordre, et la plupart du temps Rogue aurait voulu le faire taire à grands coups de rugissement draconique, mais à présent qu'il y pensait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui. Ils était partenaires depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient fini par pouvoir se comprendre sans se parler. Leur synchronisation était l'une des clés de leur succès. Enfin, quand cet idiot de Sting n'insistait pas pour faire tout le combat à lui seul! Rogue ignorait ce que le dragon blanc pouvait penser de lui, mais lui en était venu à considérer Sting pratiquement comme son frère. Encore que, Rogue aurait nettement préférer mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que de l'avouer à haute voix.

Dès le lendemain, il retournerait à la recherche de Sting, il devait le retrouver et veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux à l'abri, ils aviseraient ce qu'ils devraient faire par la suite. Se faire oublier un moment, reprendre des forces et se remettre à l'entraînement dans un coin tranquille semblait être une bonne idée, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux assez forts pour faire face à la menace pensant sur eux. Peut-être auraient-ils la chance de trouver une nouvelle guilde, une guilde capable de les accepter malgré leurs réputations et la menace que représentait Sabertooth. Rogue cependant, doutait qu'une telle éventualité puisse se produire. Il n'existait aucune guilde en Fiore assez puissante et assez folle pour oser défier la puissance de Sabertooth sans trembler. Excepté ...

Excepté Fairy Tail!

Cette guilde dont ils se moquaient encore quelques heures plus tôt, tandis que Minerva s'amusait à torturer leur pauvre constellationniste, était probablement la seule à avoir le cran de les protéger contre leur propre guilde ... ancienne guilde, plutôt. Vraiment le Destin avait un étrange sens de l'humour! Si on lui avait dit quand il était arrivé à Crocus qu'il allait à un moment donné espérer que cette guilde de faiblards, pas si faible que ça au demeurant, que tout le monde regardait de haut depuis des années, serait peut-être leur planche de salut à Sting et à lui-même, il en aurait probablement rit. Oui mais là, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

Fairy Tail semblait être une bonne solution, finalement. La majorité de ses membres étaient assez forts pour protéger Sting jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli et ils pourraient peut-être y découvrir le secret qui donnait à Natsu Dragonil et de Gajeel Redfox une force suffisante pour les écraser sans leur laisser la moindre chance de répliquer. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'à force de les observer, tous, depuis le début des Jeux, Rogue était devenu curieux. Ils s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises à se demander ce que ça faisait que d'avoir autour de soi une guilde entière prête à vous soutenir, à vous protéger et à se battre pour vous. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, de se battre pour les protéger? Ça donnait vraiment une force et une détermination comme Natsu et tous ses équipiers en avaient démontré au cours de ces Jeux? Est-ce que ça pouvait marcher aussi sur un idiot comme lui, qui était strictement incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres?

Au final, il s'était rendu compte en les regardant se battre les uns pour les autres que Sabertooth lui avait offert la puissance et la gloire, mais rien de plus. Le plus important, ce qui faisait que ça valait le coup de se réunir en guilde était absent à Sabertooth. L'amitié n'y avait pas sa place. Il n'y avait aucun respect, aucune considération entre ses membres. On se jalousait, on se détestait, on rêvait de surpasser les autres pour pouvoir les écraser, oui. On pouvait éventuellement se réunir en équipe à condition que chaque membre y voit un gain commun, et encore, ça n'empêchait pas de toujours s'attendre à prendre un coup dans le dos. Pour tout dire, Sting et lui, formaient la seule équipe fixe de Sabertooth. Les autres se réunissaient et se séparaient au grès des humeurs de chacun. Faire parti de Sabertooth ne lui avait jamais apporté aucun sentiment de sécurité, ni de chaleur.

S'il arrivait fréquemment que des membres décevant soient bannis par Gemma, en revanche personne ne quittait Sabertooth de son plein gré. Certains aimaient trop les avantages que ça leur apportait, la gloire, l'admiration, le pouvoir, la puissance, ce genre de choses. Mais la plupart des autres membres avaient tout simplement trop peur de Gemma pour oser faire défection. Ils savaient tous que ce geste signerait leur arrêt de mort, rien de moins, car le Maître n'était pas du genre à pardonner ce genre d'abandon. Et, tout à l'opposé, on ne quittait pas Fairy Tail, simplement parce qu'on s'y sentait trop bien. La guilde avait toujours maintenu bien haut sa volonté d'être une famille unie et chaleureuse qui n'abandonnait personne en cours de route, pas même les membres les plus faibles. Au contraire, ceux là étaient même mieux entourés, encouragés et soutenus que les autres. Fairy Tail et Sabertooth étaient comme deux face d'une même pièce, deux visions tout à fait opposées de ce que devait être une guilde.

Laquelle était la meilleure? Rogue aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Avant le début des Jeux, il aurait certainement répondu que c'était la vision de Sabertooth qui était la meilleure, encore que, il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu lui-même. Maintenant, cependant, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il connaissait des guildes lui venait de Sabertooth, la guilde qui venait d'essayer de les tuer son équipier et lui. Il était conscient que cette vision était tronqué et que maintenant qu'il était libre, il pouvait enfin voir avec ses propres yeux, se faire sa propre idée. Et son idée était que, si Fairy Tail acceptait de lui laisser une chance, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de la saisir.

Oui mais, et Sting? Ce crétin de blond avait une dent contre Fairy Tail. Rogue avait cru comprendre qu'il en voulait à Natsu et ses équipiers d'avoir disparu avant même qu'il ait eu l'âge de les rejoindre. Il leur en voulait d'être devenu cette guilde faible et sans envergure qu'elle était depuis sept ans. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait repris la première place, avait-il encore des raison de les haïr tous? Refuserait-il de les rejoindre? C'était à parier, connaissant sa tendance à emmerder le monde. Et s'il refusait, qu'est-ce que Rogue pourrait bien faire? Il n'allait certainement pas abandonner son équipier, son frère, pas quand il avait besoin de lui. Même si sa signifiait faire une croix sur son seul espoir, il suivrait Sting là où il irait.

- Rogue-sama? Fit une voix.  
Arraché à son raisonnement, Rogue tourna la tête pour voir Yukino le regarder dans la pénombre. Plongé dans ses réflexions sans solution, il avait complètement oublié la présence de la jeune femme à ses cotés.

- Je t'ai réveillé? Demanda-t-il, surpris par le son rauque de sa propre voix.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter, vous aviez l'air tellement soucieux.  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, restant un moment sur le dos, fixant des yeux les ombres dansant au plafond de la chambre. Un instant, Yukino crut qu'il était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées quand sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre:

- Yukino, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Fairy Tail?  
Dire que la question surprit la jeune femme serait un euphémisme. Jamais elle se serait attendu à l'entendre parler de la guilde par la faute de laquelle il se retrouvait à présent dans cette situation inextricable. Et que devait-elle répondre? Jusqu'à quelques heures plutôt encore, Rogue était l'un des principaux piliers de Sabertooth, lui dire qu'elle enviait les membres d'une guilde qu'il considérait comme faible et risible n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de décider que, ne faisant plus partie de Sabertooth, elle pouvait parler sans se soucier du regard qu'il allait poser sur elle.

- Je pense ... je pense que j'aurais aimé en faire partie, fit-elle à mi-voix. Ils sont tous complètement fous, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Je ... Je n'ai discuté avec Natsu-san que quelques minutes et ça a été suffisant pour lui, pour décider d'apprendre à Maî ... à Gemma-san, comment il devrait traiter les membres de sa guilde. Je veux dire ... il ne me connaissait même pas, pourtant savoir que j'avais été exclue et humiliée pour une simple défaite a suffit pour qu'il aille défier tout Sabertooth. Si je devais rejoindre une nouvelle guilde, je voudrais qu'elle soit comme ça. Pleine de gens capables de se protéger mutuellement et de prendre soin les uns des autres.

- Tu as parlé à Natsu Dragonil?  
Yukino hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisées sur le matelas.

- Oui. Je voulais offrir mes clés à Lucy-san, mais elle n'en a pas voulu.  
Elle laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter:

- Au début, Natsu-san était méfiant, parce que je faisais parti de Sabertooth mais je pense qu'il a fini par comprendre que je ne voulais de mal à personne. Il a même couru après moi dans la rue pour s'excuser. Il pensait que j'étais triste à cause de quelque chose qu'il aurait dit ou fait pendant l'entrevue. C'est là que je lui ai tout dit. Je n'aurai pas dû j'en suis consciente, mais ... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi, que quelqu'un prenait en compte mes sentiments. Et ce n'était même pas quelqu'un de ma propre guilde.  
Rogue resta muet un instant. Tout s'expliquait! Voilà comment Natsu avait appris pour Yukino avant de débarquer au Crocus Garden comme une furie embrasée.

- Ce Natsu, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est un simple idiot ou bien la personne pourvu du plus grand coeur que j'ai rencontré.  
Seul un parfait idiot aurait eu l'idée de venir dans la résidence de Sabertooth se mêler d'une affaire dans laquelle il n'avait rien à faire, ni rien à gagner. A moins que ...

- Je pense qu'il a un sens de la justice très profondément encré en lui, fit Yukino, pensive. Et qu'il ne supporte pas ce qu'il considère comme une injustice. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il est capable de se battre pour ce qu'il croit juste. Même si ce combat semble perdu d'avance.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Yukino finisse par demander d'une voix timide:

- Et vous, Rogue-sama, en quoi croyez vous?  
La question prit le dragon noir au dépourvu. En effet, en quoi croyait-il? Il n'en savait rien. S'était-il seulement déjà poser la question? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourquoi existait-il? Jusque là, il ne pensait qu'à rester le meilleur mage de la guilde et vaincre Gajeel Redfox en duel pour prouver qu'il était devenu plus puissant que son ancien mentor. Mais maintenant? Gajeel l'avait vaincu ... Enfin, disons plutôt que Natsu l'avait vaincu, écrasé même, prouvant que malgré toutes ses capacités, son enseignement et la lacrima qu'il portait, il n'était resté qu'un gamin impuissant face aux chasseurs de dragons de Fairy Tail.

- En quoi je crois? Répéta-t-il lentement, sentant presque l'acidité de cette question sur sa langue. Là, en ce moment, en rien du tout.  
Yukino frissonna en entendant l'amertume de sa voix. Constat amère que celui-là, mais que pouvait-elle attendre de quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu en l'espace d'un instant. Elle même ne savait plus vraiment à quel saint se vouer.

- C'est bien triste, fit-elle simplement.  
Ce n'était pas une critique, ni une moquerie, juste une remarque faite avec douceur, calme et résignation. Ils en étaient au même point tous les deux.

- Heureusement, acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire, il nous reste toujours notre magie.  
Et quelque chose lui disait que ça allait devenir indispensable.

* * *

**Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir. **  
**La suite la semaine prochaine. **


	4. Menaces

Chapitre 4:

Menaces.

La nuit s'écoula, tranquille et calme, sans que rien de fâcheu ne se produise. Le soleil du matin trouva Lucy endormie à son bureau, la tête posée sur un paquet de feuilles vierges. Les rayons obliques s'infiltrant entre les rideaux chatouillèrent un instant son visage, réchauffant agréablement sa joue froide. Son visage se contracta un instant, puis elle ouvrit des yeux papillonnants. Elle se redressa lentement, laissant à son dos courbatu le temps de se détendre. Ciel, elle avait mal partout! C'était ce qui arrivait quand on s'endormait comme une idiote assise à son bureau, se fustigea-t-elle.

Après s'être levée, elle s'étira lentement, prenant garde à ses muscles perclus de douleurs. Machinalement, elle fit quelques pas et alla jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, écartant légèrement les rideaux. La rue, en contre bas, était déjà bien animée. Des gens allaient et venaient s'occupant de leurs affaires, des boutiques accueillaient leurs clients, la ville vivait sa vie habituelle. Le pavé humide semblait glissant, mais au moins il ne pleuvait plus. Se détournant de la fenêtre, Lucy posa les yeux sur Sting. Immobile dans le lit, il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis la veille et, à en croire Polyussica, il ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt. Lucy soupira en songeant que ça avait quelque chose de déprimant de veiller sur quelqu'un qui ne faisait que dormir. Si elle avait su à ce moment ce que le jeune homme lui réservait, elle n'aurait certainement pas pensé ainsi!

Le regard de la jeune fille balaya la chambre et tomba sur Wendy qui dormait à poings fermés dans le lit de Reby. A un moment dans la soirée, la petite dragonne était littéralement tombée de sommeil, et Lucy l'avait aidé à s'installer dans le lit vide. Carla s'était lovée contre elle et semblait dormir paisiblement, elle aussi. L'exceed blanche les avait rejoint tard dans la soirée, quand Reby, lassée de la fête, était venue pour se coucher. Un peu gênée, Lucy lui avait conseillé d'aller s'installer dans la chambre que Wendy partageait avec Jubia. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus n'en avait pas eu l'air plus fâchée que ça mais elle ne quitta pas la chambre avant de mettre Lucy en garde contre son protégé.

Lucy devait avouer qu'elle se posait pas mal de questions. Comment la guilde prenait-elle la présence de Sting sous son toit? Et comment tout ça allait se finir? Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de tâter le terrain; la veille, quand elle était arrivée. Elle avait surtout pensé à soigner le blessé le plus vite possible. Mais nul doute que les autres avaient dû discuter son arrivée pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Elle se demanda si Makarov avait parlé à ses membres ou s'il attendait que le dragon blanc se réveille. Le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'est que leur arrivée n'avait pas été des plus appréciée. Elle savait que personne ne s'abaisserait à s'en prendre au blessé, mais elle savait également que les autres pouvaient se montrer rudes quand ils voulaient, surtout Natsu, Grey et Gajeel. Ces trois là seraient probablement plus difficiles à convaincre. Mais Lucy était convaincue que ça irait, ils avaient bon coeur, même si celui de Gajeel était bien caché.

La jeune fille allait s'installer sur la chaise qu'elle avait placé près du lit de Sting, la vieille, quand on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, sans faire de bruit, et Reby passa la tête par l'ouverture. S'assurant de ne déranger personne, elle entra timidement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le dragon blessé dans le lit.

- Bonjour, Lu-chan, fit-elle à voix basse. Je me disais que tu avais certainement envie de descendre un peu, pour voir les autres et pour déjeuner. Je vais te remplacer, si tu veux.  
Elle ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise près de Sting, mais elle s'efforça de sourire.

- C'est gentil, Reby-chan, je vais prendre une douche et j'y vais.  
Elle remercia son amie et fila à la salle de bain. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux encore humides tombant sur ses épaules, portant l'un de ses petits ensembles préférés. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle trouva Reby assise sur la chaise près du lit. Les jambe serrées et les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle avait l'aire d'une collégienne prise en faute.

- Je remonte aussi vite que possible, assura-t-elle à mi-voix en se dirigeant vers la porte. Merci, Reby-chan.  
Elle quitta la chambre, laissant Reby seule avec deux dragons et deux exceeds endormis.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, les conversations s'arrêtèrent net pendant quelques secondes avant de repartir toutes en même temps. Lucy s'installa à sa table habituelle et commanda du thé et des pancakes au patron qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il avait à peine tourné les talons que Grey et Natsu fondirent sur elle comme des rapaces sur leur proie.

- Alors, alors? Tu nous racontes? Pressa le chasseur de dragon, d'un air excité, en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.  
Grey prit place en face de Natsu et se pencha par dessus la table pour mieux entendre ce que Lucy avait à raconter.

- Bonjour, vous deux, lança-t-elle, mécontente.  
Ils répondirent à l'unisson mais ça ne calma pas leur avidité.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, soupira la blonde, résignée. Je revenais du Domus Flau, j'ai entendu Lector pleurer et c'est comme ça que je les ai trouvé. C'est tout.

- Tu savais que c'était cet exceed qui pleurait? Interrogea Grey.

- Non, répondit Lucy d'un air pincé, mais même si je l'avais su, j'aurai agi de la même manière.  
Elle était outrée qu'il puisse la croire capable d'abandonner un blessé sous la pluie, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Sting Eucliffe.

- Ça c'est bien toi, commenta Natsu avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il semblait particulièrement fier d'elle, ça soulagea la jeune fille. Il gardait peut-être une dent contre le dragon blanc, mais au moins, il ne s'opposait pas à sa présence dans l'auberge. Peut-être, quand il aurait appris à le connaître il l'accepterait au sein de la guilde. Lucy secoua la tête, se reprenant. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Sting reste avec eux une fois rétabli. Il haïssait trop leur guilde pour ça.

- Dis, dans combien de temps ils sera prêt à se battre? Demanda Natsu avec un enthousiasme débordant.  
Lucy le regarda un instant comme s'il avait soudain deux têtes.

- Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est? Tu veux te battre avec lui?

- Bah ouais, répondit le dragon, toujours avec le même sourire. C'est un super adversaire. J'aimerai bien que son partenaire soit là aussi.  
Il ne changera jamais, songea Lucy.

Le patron posa devant elle une théière fumante, une tasse, une pleine assiette de petites crêpes épaisses, un pot de miel, du beurre et du sucre. La jeune fille allait verser le thé dans la tasse quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur, exactement comme quand elle était arrivé la veille. Cette fois cependant, les visiteurs n'avaient rien de plaisant. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait la silhouette imposante de Gemma, flanqué de Minerva et de Rufus. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations se turent et une foule de regards hostiles fut tournée vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le tension monta d'un cran dans la salle. Luxus, sentant l'ambiance devenir explosive, se leva et se dressa face aux visiteurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Grommela-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient.  
Lucy se mit soudain à trembler, faisant tinter sa tasse dans la soucoupe. Ils étaient là pour Sting, elle le savait. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils mettent la main sur lui, qui sait ce qu'ils lui feraient dans ce cas. Posant soucoupe et tasse sur la table, elle serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. Natsu posa une main chaude sur les siennes et lui adressa un sourire de connivence, l'incitant à faire confiance au reste de la guilde. Ce petit geste anodin suffit à la rassurer.

- Hé bien, quel accueil, ricana Gemma en lançant un regard circulaire dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Grogna Luxus, commençant à perdre patience.  
Gemma le toisa un instant avant de se décider à lâcher le morceau:

- Je veux voir votre maître.

- Comme si on allait te laisser le voir simplement parce que tu te pointes ici avec ta troupe, répondit le chasseur de dragon foudroyant.  
La tension monta encore dans la salle. Lucy plaqua sa main libre sur son coeur battant à tout rompre, persuadée que quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

- Allons, allons, Luxus, laisse donc entrer nos invités, fit une voix calme.  
Debout en haut des escaliers, Makarov fixait un regard inquisiteur sur les trois mages de Sabertooth. Sa voix douce et son sourire accueillant contredisaient la dureté glaciale de son regard. Avec un grognement de dépit, Luxus recula pour laisser entrer les visiteurs. Gemma passa devant lui sans même le regarder. Minerva lui lança l'un de ses petits sourires sadique dont elle avait le secret. Rufus, quand à lui, porta la main à son chapeau en un salut dégoulinant d'ironie.

Makarov avait gagné son tabouret favoris et fit tout son possible pour ignorer la présence de Mavis, assise sur le bar près de lui, un air suspicieux sur son visage enfantin. Gemma se planta face à lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, tandis que Minerva prenait place à sa droite et Rufus à sa gauche, en gardes du corps dévoués. La salle toute entière était plongée dans le silence, attendant de savoir ce que les mages de Sabertooth voulaient à leur maître. Du coin de l'oeil, Lucy vit Erza et Mirajane se rapprocher de Luxus, visiblement prêtes à entrer en action à la moindre alerte.

- Que pouvons nous faire pour vous? Demanda Makarov en bourrant sa pipe à deux foyers.  
Sa voix n'avait rien perdu de son calme mais son regard se faisait toujours aussi froid et méfiant.

- Je suis simplement venu pour vous donner un petit conseil amical, commença Gemma d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'amical. J'ai fait passer le même message à toutes les autres guildes.

- Et quel est ce message? Demanda Makarov sans perdre son calme.

- Je veux que vous me fassiez connaître tous les renseignements que vous avez concernant la fuite des traîtres Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney. Ceci est dans votre intérêt, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?  
La menace était nette dans sa voix mais ça ne sembla pas troubler Makarov outre mesure.

- Dans notre intérêt, voyez-vous ça, fit-il simplement, soufflant la fumé de sa pipe.

- Vous ne voudriez pas que vous petits pensionnaires soient tués pendant la finale, n'est-ce pas, ajouta Gemma avec un sourire cruel.  
A ces mots, la salle toute entière retint son souffle. Mais c'était moins la menace qui les inquiétait que la réaction de Makarov à cette dernière. Sans un mot, le vieil homme posa sa pipe dans le cendrier placé près de lui et sauta du tabouret. La seconde suivante, il dominait Gemma et ses sbires de toute sa taille, baissant la tête il plaqua son front contre celui du maître de Sabertooth, tout air serein évaporé de son visage.

- Le dernier qui a osé menacer mes enfants de la sorte s'en mord encore les doigts. Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ça avec nous, gamin? Fit-il d'une voix grondant de menace et de colère contenue.  
Réagissant aussitôt, Minerva et Rufus firent mine d'attaquer Makarov pour protéger leur maître. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Luxus, Erza et Mirajane s'interposèrent aussitôt, avec l'air de vouloir en découdre. Dans la salle, plusieurs autres membres, parmi lesquels Gajeel, Grey, Fried et Bixrow, s'étaient levés, prêts à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Tout d'un coup les sourires arrogants sur les visages de Minerva et Rufus se firent plus crispés et moins triomphants. A trois contre une guilde entière, ils avaient beau être puissants, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans dommage. Se rendant compte du changement soudain de situation, Gemma laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.  
D'un geste impérieux de la main, il ordonna à ses deux sbires de sortir et les suivit. Avant de quitter l'auberge, cependant, il se retourna devant la porte et lança un regard haineux sur Makarov.

- Dreyar, si j'apprends que vous avez caché quoique ce soit au sujet de ces deux traîtres, les conséquences seront terribles pour vous tous.  
Et avec cette dernière menace, il s'en alla enfin.

D'un seul coup, toute la tension accumulée pendant la visite se relâcha et un immense soupir de soulagement passa sur la salle. Après quelques instants de flottement, les conversations reprirent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais l'air soucieux sur le visage de Makarov, et la réunion impromptue qu'il tint avec Mavis, Luxus, Erza et Mirajane ne laissait aucun doute sur la gravité de la situation.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Lucy pour cesser de trembler. Moins que la présence de Minerva à deux pas d'elle, c'était surtout les menaces lancées par Gemma qui la faisait frémir d'effroi. Elle savait que ramener Sting à l'auberge causerait pas mal de problèmes mais elle n'imaginait pas que ça provoquerait la colère de Sabertooth. Elle était reconnaissante à Natsu de ne pas avoir lâché sa main, son contact avait su lui donner force et courage, mais maintenant que les trois membres de Sabertooth avaient quitté les lieux, elle se sentait soudain molle et sans force, comme vidée. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à se saisir de sa tasse et boire une gorgée de thé.

- Allons, Lucy, calme-toi, fit Natsu en la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle ne te fera rien, je suis là.  
Pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait: Minerva, évidemment.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que ...  
Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

- T'en fait pas pour lui, intervint Grey avec plus de perspicacité. Personne ici n'ira cafter à ces abrutis de Sabertooth, il est en sécurité, pour le moment.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Lucy était particulièrement reconnaissante envers tous les membres présents dans la salle de n'avoir rien lâcher au sujet de la présence de Sting à l'étage supérieur. Ils étaient tous formidables.

Pendant que Lucy essayait de s'intéresser à son petit déjeuner, encouragée par Natsu et Grey, Makarov se retira dans l'arrière salle de la taverne en compagnie de Luxus, Erza et Mirajane. Mavis se joignit à eux également. En tant que premier maître, et fondatrice, de Fairy Tail, elle voulait savoir ce qui allait se dire et peut-être aussi se permettre de donner son avis sur ce dont ils avaient à débattre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Vieux? Demanda Luxus en fixant son grand-père de ses yeux d'or.  
Makarov resta muet un instant, le temps de réfléchir.

- Je ne pensais pas que les ennuis viendraient si vite, fit sombrement Makarov. J'imagine que si Sabertooth cherche à récupérer ces deux jeunes ce n'est pas pour leur bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui vaudrait la peine de se fatiguer à les traquer?

- Leur image de marque? Hasarda Mirajane. Perdre deux de leurs membres les plus puissants en plein tournois, ça fait un peu désordre. Ce type mise tout sur sa réputation.

- Je pense que c'est plus complexe que ça, fit pensivement Erza en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Cet homme n'est pas du genre à pardonner, loin de là. Encore moins ce genre de rébellion. Il ne veut certes pas perdre la face devant les autres guildes, ni devant les spectateurs et ses futures clients. Il cherche probablement à démontrer à tous ce qui arrive quand on le défit, en faisant un exemple avec Sting et Rogue. Et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ces deux là ont certainement en leur possession quelque chose qu'il veut absolument récupérer.

Mirajane posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, essayant de se rappeler l'arrivée de Lucy la veille.

- Pourtant, je suis certaine que Sting n'avait que ses vêtements sur le dos quand Lucy l'a ramené. Peut-être qu'il détient des secret que cet homme ne veut pas voir dévoiler au grand jour.  
Erza approuva d'un signe de tête et toutes les deux s'abîmèrent dans une profonde réflexion.

- Leurs Lacrimas, fit Luxus à mi-voix.  
Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous vous souvenez, ils étaient si fiers de dire qu'ils était de troisième génération parce qu'en plus de l'enseignement d'un dragon, ils bénéficiaient aussi de lacrima pour renforcer leurs aptitudes. Les lacrimas valent fortune, ça doit être rageant pour cet homme de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts comme ça.  
Makarov hocha la tête, les souvenirs d'une conversation tenue avec Gajeel longtemps auparavant faisant échos dans son esprit. Il avait refusé de laisser Ivan mettre la main sur la lacrima de Luxus, il n'accepterait pas d'avantage de laisser Gemma avoir celles de Sting et de Rogue.

- Que ce soit pour cette raison ou pour une autre, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Gemma les trouver. Ces jeunes gens ont déjà trop connu les ténèbres, il est temps de les en sortir. Je ne laisserai pas ces deux jeunes se perdre sans réagir.

- Et s'il ne veulent pas de ton aide, intervint Luxus.

- Alors nous les protégerons le temps qu'ils se remettent sur pieds et nous les laisserons partir où ils veulent. Mais pour le moment, il nous faut trouver ce Rogue les premiers. S'il est dans le même état que son équipier, le pire est à craindre. Vous trois, prévenez Natsu, Gajeel et Gray, et partez à sa recherche dès que possible, mais soyez discret. J'aimerai que Sabertooth ignore leur présence ici le plus longtemps possible.

- Et pour les menace de ce type? Demanda Luxus.

- Depuis quand quelques menaces nous empêchent d'agir comme on l'entend?  
Cette remarque arracha un sourire carnassier au blond. Avec un signe de la main adressé à Makarov, il quitta la pièce, bientôt suivit de Erza et de Mirajane. Makarov se tourna vers Mavis qui s'était assise sur une table près de lui. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

- Je suis fière de vous, sixième! Fit-elle simplement.  
Aucun compliment n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Makarov à ce moment.

* * *

Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne captait rien, pas la moindre trace de l'odeur de Sting, même pas de celle de Lector. La pluie avait probablement tout lavé. Ça lui compliquait la tâche, et pas qu'un peu. Crocus était immense, comment pouvait-il espérer retrouver son équipier dans ces conditions? Il pouvait être n'importe où. S'il était vivant. Enfin, il avait bon espoir, si quelqu'un avait retrouvé le corps de l'un des favoris du tournois au cours de la nuit, les journaux en aurait fait leur première page, non? Or, il n'avait rien vu dans le journal que Yukino lui avait apporter avec le petit déjeuner.

Yukino, justement, marchait près de lui, en silence, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspecte. Rogue attirait déjà assez les regard, camouflé comme il l'était sous sa cape grise, le capuchon rabattu sur son visage. Elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner, certainement par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose au cours de ses recherches. Depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle semblait se sentir responsable de lui et de son bien être. Ça l'agaçait un peu, il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui tourne autour, mais il la laissait faire puisque ça semblait lui faire plaisir d'être avec lui. Encore que, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Et maintenant, Rogue-sama, que faisons-nous? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.  
Il secoua la tête, pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait presque désemparé, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait agir. Le bon sens lui commandait de disparaître au plus vite, de quitter la ville, de se faire oublier, mais il se refusait à abandonner Sting derrière lui, sachant qu'il était en vie, mais probablement en sale état, quelque part.

- On devrait peut-être essayer les hôpitaux, suggéra Yukino.

- Inutile, répondit-il. Si Sting avait été découvert et conduit à l'hôpital ça aurait été en première page des journaux.

- Oh, c'est vrai, fit-elle, un peu dépitée.  
Elle se sentait parfaitement inutile. Rogue dut s'en rendre compte car il tendit une main vers elle comme pour la rassurer, avant de se raviser.

- Ne fait pas cette tête. Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée.  
Ils marchèrent un instant en silence.

- Si seulement on pouvait savoir où Lector a pu se diriger, ça nous donnerait un point de départ, fit Yukino d'une voix pensive. Tu n'aurais pas une idée, Frosch?  
Quelque chose remua sous la cape de Rogue et la petite exceed passa la tête entre les pans du vêtement. Elle avait l'air de bien se porter malgré une énorme bosse sur le front qui faisait comme un troisième oeil dans son costume de grenouille.

- Fro n'a pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle. Fro est désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit la constellationniste en lui caressant la tête.  
Frosch s'était réveillée durant la matinée, pendant que son maître se préparait à partir à la recherche de son équipier. Mis à part une bonne migraine, elle ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles du coup qu'elle avait reçu. Bien qu'elle sembla abattu d'apprendre dans quelle situation se trouvait Rogue, elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner à la recherche de Sting et de Lector.

Rogue rabattit la cape sur la tête de Frosch avant de la serrer contre son torse. Inutile d'attirer l'attention, un chat vert en costume de grenouille rose ne manquerait pas de laisser un souvenir indélébile dans la mémoire des passants et il refusait que les rumeurs de la présence de Frosch dans le quartier ne circule jusqu'aux oreilles de Sabertooth. Il savait parfaitement que tous là-bas en concluraient immédiatement qu'il était avec elle et débarqueraient dans la minute pour le chercher. Il réfléchissait à un moyen sûr et discret de retrouver Sting quand Yukino le saisit soudain par le bras.

- Rogue-sama! s'écria-t-elle, épouvantée.  
Tiré de sa réflexion, il leva la tête et suivit la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Horrifié, il vit Orga et Rufus marcher dans leur direction, à l'autre bout de la rue. Ils ne semblaient pas encore les avoir vu, cependant. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces et sa blessure aux cotes le gênait dans ses mouvements. Se battre contre eux dans ses conditions ne s'achèverait certainement pas en sa faveur. D'autant plus qu'il avait Frosch et Yukino à protéger.

- Yukino, prends Frosch et mettez vous à l'abri, ordonna-t-il.  
Il allait lui tendre l'exceed, mais celle-ci s'agrippa à son kimono de toute la force de ses petits poings, et refusa de lâcher prise.

- Non, non! Pleurait-elle. Fro veut rester avec Rogue.

- Frosch! Gronda le dragon d'une voix ferme.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. A ce moment une poigne d'acier l'attrapa par la peau du dos et l'attira en arrière vers une ruelle sombre à quelque mètres de là. Surpris, il lâcha Frosch qui serait probablement tombée si elle n'était pas si bien accrochée à lui. Yukino retint de justesse un cri de surprise et d'horreur en voyant la silhouette sombre fondre sur Rogue et l'entraîner dans les ombres. Elle resta un instant plantée au milieu de la rue, incapable de décider quoi faire, son regard allant des deux mages de Sabertooth, qui s'approchaient, à la ruelle dans laquelle ses compagnons venaient de disparaître. Finalement, tremblante, elle se rua vers la ruelle, sortant une de ses clés de sa poche, prête à invoquer ses esprits.

Ce qu'elle trouva dans la ruelle la laissa un instant pantoise. Rogue était plaqué contre un mur par un grand type qui le tenait par le revers de son kimono, pendant qu'une jeune fille à l'étrange chevelure bleu caressait la tête de Frosch. Il fallut un instant à Yukino pour reconnaître le type comme l'un des membre de l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'étaient pas là pour causer des ennuis.

- Gajeel-san! Grogna le dragon noir sans cacher sa méfiance.

- On peut dire que tu nous as bien fait cavaler, morveux, répliqua le type. Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout.  
Les yeux rouges de Rogue ne lâchaient pas ceux de Gajeel.

- Pourquoi vous me cherchiez?

- Maître Makarov veut te voir, fut la réponse du dragon d'acier.  
Ça eu au moins le mérite de surprendre Rogue. Un instant ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais il se reprit rapidement et foudroya Gajeel de son regard sanglant. Pendant que Rogue et son ancien mentor se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, la jeune fille faisait connaissance avec l'exceed, comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

- Tu es vraiment mignon, toi, disait-elle.

- Fro est une fille, répliqua l'exceed avec un grand sourire.

- Oh? Alors tu es très mignonne!

- Fro est d'accord!  
Yukino ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail ne semblaient pas particulièrement agressifs et elle imaginait que s'ils voulaient du mal à ses compagnons, ce serait déjà fait.

- Rogue-sama? Fit-elle, un peu hésitante.

Les deux dragons se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, la transperçant littéralement de leurs yeux rouges. Il fallut à la jeune femme un effort de volonté pour ne pas reculer devant l'intensité de leurs regards.

- Alors, tu te décides, grogna le dragon d'acier. On a pas toute la journée.

- Je serai ravi de parler avec Maître Makarov, répondit le dragon noir sur le même ton, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je dois retrouver mon équipier.

- Oh, tu veux parler du blondinet? Fit Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier. Si ce n'est que ça, pas la peine de chercher plus loin. On l'a déjà ramassé.

- Quoi?

- Allez avance, ordonna Gajeel en le poussant devant lui. Makarov t'expliquera tout quand tu le verras.  
Rogue lança un regard vers Yukino qui lui adressa un signe de tête positif afin de l'inciter à accompagner l'autre chasseur de dragon. Tous les deux se détournèrent et se mirent en route en prenant soin de ne pas revenir dans la rue où Orga et Rufus se trouvaient certainement encore. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu prit Frosch dans ses bras avant de s'élancer à leur suite en courant. Non invitée, mais très inquiète pour Rogue, Yukino décida de les suivre.

* * *

**Non, non pas la chaussette! XD**  
**Bref, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise. Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont géniaux.**  
**Pas beaucoup de Sting dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promets, je me rattraperai avec le prochain ... Réveil en perspective.**


	5. Sting

Chapitre 5:

Sting.

L'auberge était vraiment trop calme. Presque tous les membres étaient sortis, certains sur ordre de maître Makarov, d'autres pour simplement profiter du beau temps de ce jour de repos. Aujourd'hui les Jeux prenaient une pause, pas de combat, pas d'épreuves, pas de public enivré, juste le calme relatif de la capitale de Fiore envahie de milliers de touristes venus pour la durée du tournois.

Lucy avait ouvert la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer l'air frais, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Sting. Une légère brise estivale agitait doucement le rideau tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur son roman. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à une petite promenade dans l'un des parc baigné de soleil tout proche de l'auberge, mais elle avait donné sa parole qu'elle veillerait sur Sting jusqu'à son rétablissement. Et puis au moins ça lui donnait l'occasion de réfléchir à son roman. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en avait souvent eu l'occasion depuis son arrivée dans la capitale.

Néanmoins, son travail n'avançait pas beaucoup. Elle avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs et ne cessait de lever les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait lui envoyer de l'inspiration. Sans compter qu'elle s'arrêtait d'écrire toutes les deux minutes pour écouter si Sting respirait encore. Ajoutez à ça les vérifications régulières qu'elle faisait de l'état du blessé, qui n'évoluait guère, et les occasionnelles remarques irritantes que Lector faisait sur son travail. Bon sang, l'exceed avait de la chance d'être mignon sinon, il y a longtemps qu'elle l'aurait balancé par la fenêtre pour avoir la paix.

Difficile de travailler correctement dans ces conditions, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi Lucy se retrouvait à relire pour la cinquième fois la même ligne sans en comprendre le sens. Grognant de frustration, la jeune fille laissa tomber sa plume sur le bureau et plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage. Elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle était assise à cette place depuis deux heures et n'avait écrit qu'un minuscule paragraphe de quelques lignes. Agacée, elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Observant, entre ses doigts, son reflet dans le miroir elle laissa ses mains glisser le long de son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang! Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à se mettre au travail que ce jour là. Oh certes, elle avait déjà connu des périodes de blocages, ces moments frustrants ou rien ne lui paraissait intéressant et où toutes ses idées semblaient complètement nulles. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la tourmentait à ce moment. Non, en réalité elle ne parvenait pas à travailler parce qu'elle était ailleurs, que son esprit était tourné vers autre chose que son roman. Tourné vers cet idiot de blond qui prenait toute la place dans ses pensées. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne cessait de vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il respirait toujours. Elle ne pouvait nier être inquiète à son sujet, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait que tout Sabertooth était à ses trousses.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas que pour lui, cependant, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour toute la guilde. Si ceux de Sabertooth venaient à apprendre qu'ils avaient Sting chez eux, que se passerait-il? Gemma était-il assez fou pour exécuter ses menaces et se venger sur eux tous? Ses amis couraient-ils un danger? Et ceux qui participeraient à la finale, le lendemain, allaient-ils subir la colère de Sabertooth à cause d'une décision qu'elle avait prise seule? Certes, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Son coeur se refusait à laisser un blessé sans soin dans la rue, même considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un rival. Mais maintenant? Toute la guilde était-elle en danger à cause d'elle, encore une fois? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais!

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer et se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Maître Makarov. Elle doutait cependant que ce soit d'une grande aide, elle connaissait le vieil homme, il essaierait de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que tous ici étaient capables de se défendre en cas de problème. Elle savait que c'était vrai, mais c'était quand même de Sabertooth qu'il s'agissait, la guilde qui étaient encore, pour l'instant tout au moins, la plus puissante du pays. Ce n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère. Même amputée de ses dragons, Sabertooth restait très dangereuse.

Soupirant, elle s'essuya le visage en essayant de ne plus penser à tout ça et quitta la salle de bain en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière derrière elle. Revenant dans la chambre, elle fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre ouverte et s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur quand une voix la fit sursauter:

- C'est pas vrai! Il a fallut que ce soit toi!  
Poussant un cri de surprise, elle se retourna, une main pressée sur son coeur battant. Un petit rire moqueur accueillit sa réaction.

- Alors, petite fée, on a peur du grand méchant tigre!  
Agacée, elle baissa le regard vers le lit. Le seul oeil visible de Sting était grand ouvert, fixé sur elle, son étrange pupille fendue plus dilatée qu'elle aurait dû, probablement un résultat de sa commotion.

- Le problème, répondit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, c'est que tu n'es plus un tigre!  
Le sourire moqueur s'effaça du visage du blessé et Lucy regretta immédiatement sa méchanceté. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, seulement lui clouer le bec.

- Ouais, fit-il après un court silence, Lector m'a dit ça. Quelle déchéance, pas vrai.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard glissa vers l'exceed qu'il tenait serré contre son torse de son bras valide. Le corps de la petite créature tressautait comme si elle pleurait mais il n'émettait aucun son et son visage enfouit dans les couvertures ne permettait pas de voir ses larmes.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?  
Il haussa les épaules.

- Quelques minutes.  
Elle l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Difficile de reconnaître l'arrogant Sting Eucliffe en ce jeune homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le teint pale, les traits tirés, l'oeil cerné, les cheveux en désordre, sans parler de l'absence de son éternel sourire arrogant, des traces de coups et du pansement protégeant son oeil gauche, il ne ressemblait guère au fier jeune homme qu'elle avait pu voir combattre la veille. Son ancien maître avait vraiment dû s'acharner sur lui de longues minutes pour le mettre dans cet état.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé.

- Ouaip! J'ai cogné sur l'autre enflure et je me suis pris une correction.  
Il serra les dents à ce souvenir.

- C'est de la faute de cette salope de Minerva. J'avais le dessus jusqu'à ce que cette pétasse me frappe dans le dos. J'ai jamais pu la sentir.

- Et après? demanda Lucy.  
Ses questions n'étaient pas anodines. Polyussica avait dit que la commotion pouvait altérer sa mémoire pendant quelques temps. S'il se souvenait ce qui s'était passé la veille ça pouvait signifier que la commotion était moins grave que prévue.

- Après? Répéta-t-il lentement. C'est un peu flou. Je me suis battu comme j'ai pu contre les deux débiles mais mes forces m'ont vite abandonnées. Je crois que c'est là que je me suis retrouvé au sol avec cette ordure de Gemma occupé à sauter à pieds joints sur mon dos ... et puis, il y a eu cette brûlure intolérable dans mon épaule. Et ... Et c'est tout. Je crois que je me suis évanoui.  
C'était déjà trop au goût de Lucy. Sa résistance était incroyable, elle n'aurait pas pu encaisser le quart de ce qu'il avait subi. Et il était resté conscient quasiment tout du long, ne s'épargnant aucune des souffrances qui lui furent infligées. S'il n'avait pas été aussi résistant, s'il s'était évanoui plus rapidement, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter tout ça.

- Pitoyable, pas vrai? Soupira-t-il en fermant l'oeil.  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour se moquer de lui, comme lui l'aurait probablement fait, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, avec un sourire bienveillant. Je trouve ça très courageux. Tu n'as pas hésité à défier ta guilde pour protéger ton ami.  
L'oeil de Sting se rouvrit pour se fixer sur elle, incrédule.

- Ah ouais, ça c'est le trip de ta bande de copains, pas vrai. Génial, je suis tombé au niveau des fées!  
Le sourcil droit de Lucy fut secoué par un tic nerveux.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu t'es enfin élevé à leur niveau, répliqua-t-elle, un peu vexée.  
Un petit rire sarcastique s'éleva de la poitrine du dragon blessé, mais il se mua rapidement en une toux sèche qui sembla le torturer. Un peu de sang coula sur ses lèvres. Lucy se précipita à la salle de bain et en revint bientôt avec un linge humide et un gobelet d'eau fraîche. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, ce fut pour voir l'oeil écarquillé de terreur du dragon se poser sur elle. Un frisson la saisit à cette vue et elle se précipita près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Pourquoi ... je peux plus ... bouger? Haleta-t-il, essayant de se redresser pour s'asseoir.  
Au pied du lit, Lector suivait la scène, une expression d'horreur sur son petit visage.

- C'est normal, expliqua Lucy en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
D'une main posé sur son torse, elle l'obligea à se calmer et à se rallonger correctement.

- A cause de ta blessure au dos, Polyussica a été obligé de t'immobiliser par magie, pour que tu puisses guérir plus facilement.  
Ça sembla l'horrifier presque autant que la perspective d'être paralysé.

- Pour combien de temps?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

Il allait protester mais Lucy le fit taire en appliquant le linge humide sur sa bouche. Elle essuya doucement ses lèvres ensanglantées avant de délaisser le linge au profit du gobelet. Précautionneusement, elle souleva la tête du dragon, en faisant très attention à ne pas imposer trop de contrainte à son dos, puis elle pressa le gobelet contre ses lèvres. Ce n'est que quand l'eau coula dans sa gorge que Sting se rendit compte à quel point il était assoiffé. Il vida entièrement le gobelet avant que Lucy ne le rallonge.

- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla-t-elle. Tu dois retrouver tes forces si tu veux te rétablir plus vite.  
Elle se leva et alla ramener le linge et le gobelet dans la salle de bain. Sting la suivit de l'oeil tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce voisine avant d'aller s'installer au bureau. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Lector qui était resté étonnement silencieux. Il s'était assis sur la chaise placée à son chevet et le regardait avec un air mortifié. Sting lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil mais l'exceed ne réagit pas.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent muets tous les deux, elle occupée à réfléchir sur son roman, lui à se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Après une vingtaine de minutes environ, lassé du silence et du calme, Sting commença à chercher un moyen d'ennuyer la demoiselle. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il s'ennuyait tout simplement, et qu'il avait horreur de ça. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait l'air si concentrée qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la déranger. Et puis après tout, c'était une fée, serviable et aimable, et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas refuser la demande d'un pauvre blessé.

- Et? Fit-il. Blondinette!  
Elle tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement par dessus son épaule.

- Je m'appelle Lucy, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Si tu veux, blondinette, répondit le dragon avec un sourire en coin.  
Lucy haussa un sourcil puis se retourna pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son roman. Surpris, Sting haussa lui aussi un sourcil.

- Blondinette?  
La jeune fille ne daigna pas se retourner, ni faire mine de l'écouter.

- Blondinette? Insista-t-il.  
Toujours rien.

- Blondinette? fit-il d'une voix faussement suppliante.  
Autant s'adresser à un mur.

- Lucy? Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
Cette fois, elle se retourna. Coriace, la fée! Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage tuméfié du dragon tandis qu'il s'amusait d'avance de sa plaisanterie.

- Je veux pas t'ennuyer, tu vois ...  
Mon oeil! Songea Lucy à ce moment.

- Mais je suis complètement à poil là dessous. Tu voudrais pas m'apporter mes fringues?  
A sa déception, la blonde ne sembla pas particulièrement gênée par la demande.

- Désolé mais ... Polyussica les a un peu découpé pour pouvoir te soigner.  
La première réaction de Sting fut un savant mélange d'incrédulité, d'indignation et de gêne à l'idée que le médecin des Fées avait pu le reluquer pendant qu'il était inconscient. Mais une idée soudaine balaya tout ça en quelques secondes. Autant que ses fringues ne soient pas morts en vain.

- Tu pourrais pas ... Me trouver un truc ... N'importe quoi ... Que je reste pas à poil.  
Elle le regarda un instant, les yeux ronds, et Sting dû se mordre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- T'es dans le lit, protesta-t-elle.  
Il lui adressa son meilleur regard se chien battu et la jeune fille cligna des yeux un instant devant le spectacle.

- Ça va, ça va! Fit-elle en se levant. Mais arrête ça, je te jure, c'est vraiment bizarre de te voir comme ça. Je reviens, sois sage.  
Elle quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Une fois que ses pas se furent suffisamment éloignaés dans le couloir, Sting laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Brave petite fée, on peut vraiment en faire ce qu'on veut.  
Il se tourna vers Lector.

- Tu devrais essayer, c'est trop drôle.  
Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand son regard tomba sur son compagnon. Des larmes silencieuse coulait à nouveau sur le visage crispé de l'exceed.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je ... Je ... Tout ça c'est de ma faute, lâcha-t-il d'un coup comme s'il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses mots. Si ... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, si je n'avais pas bougé ... Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. C'est à cause de moi tout ça. Tu dois tellement me détester.  
Sting le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne te déteste pas et tu n'es responsable de rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a touché de t'entendre prendre ma défense. J'étais persuadé que tu m'en voulais d'avoir perdu alors quand tu as dis que tu étais fier de moi malgré tout, ça a suffit à effacer toute l'amertume de cette défaite. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça.

Lector releva la tête et fixa sur Sting ses immenses yeux larmoyants.

- C'est vrai? Renifla-t-il, incertain.

- Si je te dis, fit le dragon avec un sourire sincère.

- Sting-kun! s'écria l'exceed en je jetant sur son maître.  
Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux couvertures qui couvraient le torse de Sting et vagit bruyamment pendant que le dragon caressait son dos de sa main libre.

- Ça va, Lector, ça va. Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état. Et puis, tu veux que je te dise? Ça me démangeait depuis longtemps de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.

- Mais ... Sabertooth? Demanda Lector en lançant un regard timide vers l'épaule pansée de Sting.

- Je me fous de Sabertooth. J'y suis entrée uniquement parce que c'était la guilde la plus puissante du pays et qu'elle pouvait me rendre plus fort, pour pouvoir dépasser Natsu-san. Visiblement, c'était pas assez.  
Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel Lucy revint de sa quête au vêtement.

- Voilà le travail, annonça-t-elle en dépliant devant elle une chemise de soie noire. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus doux, pour éviter de frotter sur tes coupures et tes coups.  
Elle s'approcha du lit et la déposa à portée de la main du dragon avant de retourner vers son bureau.

- Hé? Tu va pas me laisser comme ça, se plaignit le blessé. Je peux pas bouger, tu te souviens!  
Avec un soupir agacé, Lucy revint vers le lit et prit Lector pour le déposer un peu plus loin. Retroussant les couvertures jusqu'aux hanches du blessé, elle exposa son torse enrobé de pansement. Habillement, elle roula la première manche de la chemise afin de l'enfiler plus facilement et aida Sting à passer son bras blessé dedans en prenant garde de ne pas trop le bouger. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle souleva son buste, essayant de ne pas faire attention à son visage crispé par la douleur et au gémissement qu'il poussa. Elle plaça la chemise sur ses épaules et l'aida à enfiler la seconde manche avant de le replacer sur le matelas. Tandis qu'il se débrouillait pour fermer les boutons de sa main libre, Lucy essuya son front humide.

- J'ai emprunté cette chemise à Luxus, fit-elle en se retenant de rire. On pourrait en mettre deux comme toi dedans!  
Sting était bien bâti, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais Luxus avait un physique vraiment impressionnant, et il était vrai que la chemise était trop grande pour le dragon blanc.

- Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois essaie de m'apporter un de ses caleçons, fit Sting en baissant les pans de la chemise le plus bas possible sur son torse sans pouvoir décoller son dos du matelas. Je suis sûr qu'il m'irait impec!  
Se tournant vers lui, Lucy ne manqua pas de remarquer son sourire mi arrogant, mi aguicheur.

- Vantard, accusa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non je t'assure, fit-il, son sourire s'accentuant. Tu peux vérifier si tu veux!  
Lucy le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, soufflée qu'il ose lui proposer ça. Elle resta sans voix, le regardant rire silencieusement à son hésitation. Agacée qu'ils se moque ainsi d'elle, elle serra les poings, mais au lieu de se mettre à hurler, elle répondit simplement:

- Inutile, je l'ai déjà vu.  
Le dragon s'étrangla aussitôt, cessant de rire.

- Quoi?  
Comment passer d'un sourire arrogant à un air de petit garçon pris en train pisser dans le bocal du poisson rouge en une leçon, par Lucy Heartfillia. Un futur best-seller!

- On t'a vu _complètement_ nu quand on te soignait, expliqua-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot "complètement".  
Il était blême et devait probablement se sentir humilié. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui révéler ça.

- "On"? Qui ça "on"? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Polyussica, Wendy et moi.  
Son oeil s'arrondit de stupéfaction.

- Quoi? La gamine aussi! Fit-il mortifié.  
Il remonta les couvertures sur son torse tandis que Lucy se détournait, un sourie vengeur au lèvres. Ils restèrent muet un moment, Lucy relisant le peu qu'elle avait écrit tandis que Sting regardait les taches de lumière danser au plafond.

- Oh tiens, c'est vrai, j'ai faillis oublier, fit soudain la blonde en se retournant. Ton ami vient d'arriver.  
Sting se tourna vers elle, en haussant son seul sourcil visible.

- Rogue?  
Lucy hocha la tête.

- Comment il va?

- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais il devrait monter te voir dès que maître Makarov aura fini de discuter avec lui.  
Un sourire apparu sur son visage pendant qu'il calait sa main sous sa nuque.

- S'il peut monter, c'est qu'il va bien, soupira-t-il en retenant un bâillement.  
Lucy le regarda un instant, et se demanda s'il n'essayait pas de s'empêcher de dormir pour éviter de paraître faible devant elle et devant son ami. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'il souffrait, bien plus qu'il le laissait voir, et que son corps avait besoin de repos pour se rétablir. Hors, il ne cessait de s'agiter et de parler depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il avait probablement dû dépenser le peu de force qu'il avait dû récupérer durant son court moment d'inconscience.

- Tu devrais dormir en attendant, tu le verras assez tôt.  
Son oeil glissa vers elle.

- Ça va, je me sens bien.

- Menteur!

Il resta muet un instant avant de soupirer.

- Ok, j'ai mal partout, avoua-t-il. Je dirais pas non à une petite sieste.

- Dors, ordonna Lucy. Je suis sûre que Rogue-kun comprendra.  
Il se contenta de répondre d'un grognement avant de fermer l'oeil. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

Lucy l'observa un instant, un peu surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il prenait la situation. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit furieux, hargneux, insultant, et qu'il se venge sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant, finalement. Il était blessé et épuisé, et n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se mettre en colère, ni même pour maintenir bien longtemps son masque arrogant. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien et n'avait pas vu grand chose de lui, à part sa foutue fierté, mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que ça sous son sourire dédaigneux et ses bravades. Il était fier, c'est vrai, et arrogant, mais elle le sentait aussi profondément seul. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand on savait à quel genre de guilde il appartenait. Quelque part, ça lui faisait mal au coeur et elle sentait monter en elle l'envie de lui montrer ce qu'était une guilde dans laquelle chaque membre se préoccupait des autres. Elle voulait lui apprendre à ouvrir son coeur à l'amitié. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en avait cruellement besoin.

* * *

**Cette pauvre Lucy n'est pas au bout de ses peines, avec son protégé.**  
**C'est tout pour cette semaine, mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre, un peu plus de Rogue, avec un petit moment Rogue/Yukino, mais rien de bien flagrant, juste un petit geste qui ne passe pas inaperçu de tout le monde. **  
**Et la fameuse rencontre avec Makarov. Que réserve-t-il à nos deux dragons? Mystère!**  
**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vous êtes vraiment géniaux. *o***


	6. You're not alone

Chapitre 6:

You're not alone.

Tandis qu'il marchait derrière Gajeel, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Makarov pouvait lui vouloir. Si Fairy Tail avait vraiment retrouvé Sting la première, il était possible que le vieux maître cherche à savoir ce qui s'était produit. Pour quelles raisons cependant? Fairy Tail était vraiment disposé à les aider son équipier et lui? Ça lui paraissait tellement étrange que des inconnus puissent décider de les aider alors que les membres de leur propre guilde ne pensaient qu'à les écraser pour prendre leur place. Il se demandait comment ça se passait au sein d'une guilde où la compétition entre membres n'existait pas.

Pour le moment cependant on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très chaleureux. Gajeel marchait devant lui en silence, sans prendre la peine de faire attention à lui. Mais il était probablement trop concentré sur leur environnement pour ça. Derrière lui, pourtant, il entendait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, essayer de faire la conversation avec Yukino. Le constellationniste cependant ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Inutile de demander pourquoi. Rogue pouvait entendre son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète. Inquiète pour lui. C'était une situation dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais trouvé. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui jusque là. C'était étrange.

Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier ces marques sentimentales. Jusque là penser que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour lui n'avait qu'une signification à ses yeux: qu'il était faible. Mais étrangement, venant de Yukino ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il en était surpris lui même d'ailleurs et il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. La présence de la jeune femme près de lui à ce moment lui faisait du bien. Elle était un peu comme un phare dans la nuit, un visage connu dans une foule anonyme. C'était rassurant.

Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la connaissait vraiment. Tout ce qu'ils savait d'elle c'était qu'elle étaient entré à Sabertooth un an plus tôt après avoir échoué plusieurs fois aux épreuves d'admission. Elle était constellationniste, liée à deux esprits du zodiaque et que Minerva s'était empressée de lui confisquée la clé d'Ophiuchus après sa disgrâce, car après tout la clé appartenait à la guilde. Il avait bien plus parlé avec elle en quelques heures qu'en un an d'appartenance à la même guilde. Pourtant la jeune fille n'était pas désagréable. Un peu timide certes, il l'avait souvent vu seule dans la salle commune de Sabertooth, pas qu'ils soit lui même entouré d'amis, d'ailleurs. Elle ne discutait que rarement avec les autres. Il y avait aussi cette sorte d'aura de tristesse qui semblait envelopper la jeune femme. Comme si elle avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Ça l'avait souvent intrigué d'ailleurs, et il se demandait pourquoi ça l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais considéré personne comme suffisamment important à ses yeux pour sympathiser avec lui. Mis à part Sting. Mais c'était différent. Sting était comme lui, aussi brisé et méfiant l'un que l'autre. Si aucun des deux ne se mêlait aux autres, ce n'était pas par arrogance, comme beaucoup le croyait. Non, c'était pour se protéger. Pour éviter d'être à nouveau trahi et blessé. C'était tellement pathétique. Quand il y pensait, il se sentait complètement ridicule et il avait horreur de ça.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées quand Gajeel se retourna brusquement devant lui, l'air agacé. Il leva aussitôt une main, prêt à répliquer à l'attaque que le dragon d'acier allait lui lancer, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, Gajeel se contenta de lancer un regard noir derrière Rogue, vers les deux jeune filles en train de discuter.

- C'est fini ces piaillement, râla-t-il. J'entends même plus respirer le gamin.  
Rogue haussa un sourcil se demandant si c'était de lui qu'on parlait. En tout cas, maintenant, il en était certain, le dragon d'acier surveillait bien les alentours pour éviter de tomber sur Sabertooth.

- D'ailleurs, c'est qui celle-là, grogna Gajeel en fixant Yukino. Pourquoi elle est là?

Intimidée la jeune fille résista à grands peines de se cacher derrière Rogue.

- Je ... commença-t-elle.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage avant qu'un mur gris ne se dresse devant elle. Une main la saisit par le poignet, l'obligeant à rester en place.

- Elle est avec moi, grogna Rogue en foudroyant Gajeel du regard.  
Le dragon d'acier haussa un sourcil clouté de piercing et un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

- Ah bon? Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de _fraterniser_ dans votre putain de guilde!  
Il avait prononcé _fraterniser_ avec un éclat dans le regard qui indiquait clairement que le mot voulait dire bien d'avantage que ça. Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les doigts autour du poignet de Yukino tout en défiant Gajeel du regard. L'ambiance devint presque électrique entre les deux dragons, et les passants s'écartèrent d'eux, apeurés.

- Hum ... Gajeel, intervint une petite voix.  
Le regard du dragon d'acier quitta son rival pour se fixer sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait encore derrière lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

- Maître Makarov veut qu'on le ramène en un seul morceau, rappela-t-elle.  
Le dragon d'acier haussa les épaules et se détourna en grognant:

- Ouais, ouais, pas la peine de me le rappeler, petite!  
Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il se détourna et repris sa marche.

Yukino relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait. Elle aussi avait eu le sentiment que les deux dragons avaient été à deux doigts de se sauter dessus. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi. Certes ces deux là étaient rivaux et Rogue semblait garder une rancoeur personnelle à l'égard du dragon d'acier, mais là que c'était-il passé? Rogue n'était pas du genre à réagir ainsi, même face à un rival. Était-ce à cause d'elle? Avait-il pensé qu'il y avait des risques et qu'il devait la protéger? Après tout, tout à l'heure, il avait bien insisté pour qu'elle se mette à l'abri quand il avait vu Orga et Rufus face à eux. C'était étonnant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue puisse être du genre protecteur. Cette seule pensée suffit à raviver la petite flamme au creux de sa poitrine qui mourrait lentement depuis la disparition de sa soeur. Inconsciemment, elle libéra son poignet de la prise du dragon noir tandis que ses doigts cherchaient sa main. Quand ils la trouvèrent, elle s'en saisit aussitôt. Occupé à essayer de percer un trou du regard dans la nuque de Gajeel, Rogue ne réagit pas.

Le geste cependant, ne passa pas inaperçu. Marchant toujours derrière eux, Frosch dans les bras, Reby remarqua aussitôt ce petit mouvement et ne put retenir un sourire. Malgré tout ce qu'on disait d'eux, ces mage de Sabertooth n'étaient pas tellement différents, finalement. Enfin en ce qui concernait ces deux là. Les autres, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire leur connaissance, surtout après ce que Lucy lui avait raconté en remontant après son petit déjeuner, ce matin. Mais ces deux là, ils avait un petit quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de les connaître. Rogue ressemblait un peu à Gajeel, les piercing et le sale caractère en moins. C'était probablement à cause des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges, songea-t-elle. Yukino de son coté, avait l'air d'une jeune fille tout à fait charmante et polie, peut-être un peu trop timide, mais Reby n'allait certainement pas lui lancer la pierre.

- Ils sont mignons. Remarqua-t-elle rêveusement, tandis que son regard glissait vers le dragon d'acier qui marchait toujours devant eux.

- Fro le pense aussi, répondit l'exceed, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge de Fairy Tail sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Le chemin leur avait pris près d'une heure, à force de détours par des petites rues afin de minimiser les risques de tomber sur Sabertooth. Le fait est qu'il n'en rencontrèrent pas le moindre membre. Rogue observa un instant la façade en silence, avant d'entrer à la suite de Gajeel. L'auberge était miteuse comparée à l'hôtel de luxe dans lequel il résidait encore la veille, mais il s'en moquait. Il était plus inquiet quand à l'accueil qu'on lui réservait. Certes il n'avait rien fait à cette guilde, mais la cruauté de Minerva était certainement encore bien fraîche dans leur mémoire.

Tandis que Gajeel le poussait devant lui à travers la salle, Rogue laissa tomber le capuchon qui camouflait encore son visage. Autant que Fairy Tail sache à quoi s'en tenir. Les conversations s'interrompirent et le dragon noir sentit les regards braqués sur lui. La plupart étaient curieux, certains indifférents, mais peu se montraient furieux ou haineux, ce qui le surpris. Gajeel ouvrit une porte au fond de la salle sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Maître, annonça-t-il de son ton bourru.  
Il recula ensuite pour laisser passer Rogue.

- Allez, entre la dedans, ordonna-t-il.  
Prudent, Rogue passa la porte, Yukino toujours derrière lui, comme accrochée à son ombre.

- Entre mon enfant, fit Makarov avec un sourire. Oh, tu n'es pas seul? Ce n'est pas grave, ton amie peut venir aussi.  
Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour détromper le vieil homme et lui signaler que Yukino n'était pas son amie, mais il se ravisa. Quelque en lui répugnait à décevoir la jeune femme.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, invita Makarov en désignant les chaises en face de lui. Vous voulez manger quelque chose?  
Les deux jeunes mages refusèrent mais ça l'empêcha pas Makarov de leur servir à chacun une tasse de thé. Gajeel referma la porte, coupant les conversations provenant de la salle. Les deux bannis étaient à présent seuls avec Makarov et Mavis, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas voir cette dernière.

- Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda Rogue en retirant sa cape sans se soucier du regard que le vieil homme jetait à son kimono.

- Je suis ravi de te voir en si bonne forme, Rogue-kun. Vu l'état de ton ami, je craignais le pire.

- Comment va Sting?  
Makarov poussa une tasse de thé devant chacun d'eux.

- Pas très bien, mais il est entre de bonnes mains. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.  
Rogue regarda le vieil homme boire une gorgée de thé comme s'ils étaient en train de discuter de choses sans importances.

- Que voulez vous? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher sa méfiance.  
Makarov lui lança un regard acéré par dessus le bord de sa tasse.

- La bonne question est que veux-tu, toi, mon garçon?

- Ce que je veux? Comment ça?  
Le vieil homme posa sa tasse sur la table et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Il ne faut pas être devin pour voir que ton équipier et toi êtes dans une situation dangereuse.  
Rogue serra les dents un instant, se demandant où le vieux voulait en venir.

- Oui, et?

- Vous êtes très forts, j'en conviens, continuait Makarov en le scrutant d'un regard acéré. Mais l'êtes vous assez pour affronter toute une guilde à vous seuls?

- Quoi? Vous nous proposez votre aide, peut-être.  
Le regard de Makarov s'éclaira d'une lueur bienveillante.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, bien entendu que nous vous aiderons.  
Le dragon noir le regarda sans rien dire, un peu abasourdi. Quoi, c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça. Pas de négociation, pas de conditions? Même pas de menaces pour ce qui avait été fait à leur constellationniste? Cet homme, était-il fou ou ... Ça existait vraiment des guildes prêtes à tout pour aider les autres? Ça devait vraiment être réconfortant d'appartenir à une telle guilde.

- Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez, répondit-il, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

- Détrompe-toi, je sais exactement ce qui nous attend. Ce matin, ton maître est venu nous menacer des pires représailles si nous vous portions assistance à ton camarade et à toi même.

Yukino porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise et de crainte. Son yeux noisettes se posèrent sur Rogue qui luttait pour contenir ses émotions.

- Rogue-sama? Murmura-t-elle.  
Un instant, les yeux de rubis du dragon noir se posèrent sur elle, avant de revenir sur Makarov. Il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant de voir ce que le vieil homme avait à dire.

- Cette visite me pousse à te poser deux questions: pourquoi est-il venu et qu'allez vous faire?  
Rogue prit une longue inspiration, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi? Certainement parce qu'il déteste perdre. Quand à ce qu'on va faire, je ne peux répondre. Je dois en discuter avec Sting d'abord.

- Et s'il refuse notre aide? Demanda Makarov.

- Alors nous nous débrouillerons par nous même.  
Curieusement ça sembla plaire à Makarov.

- Vous formez une bonne équipe.

- C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, murmura le dragon noir en baissant les yeux.  
Makarov l'observa un instant, comprenant que les deux dragons étaient passés par des expériences terribles qui auraient certainement brisé n'importe qui. Ces deux là étaient bien plus résistants qu'il l'aurait cru. Heureusement pour eux.

- Que vous décidiez de rester ou pas, voilà ce que je te propose, commença-t-il en regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux. Ton ami Sting est dans l'incapacité de se défendre et ce pour plusieurs semaines au moins. En attendant qu'il soit sur pied, et que vous puissiez partir si vous le souhaitez, vous allez rester sous notre protection. Je te garantis que quoi qu'il se passe nous ne laisserons personne vous avoir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
Rogue le regarda un instant sans répondre.

- Vous voulez nous protéger? Après tout ce qu'on a fait? Alors qu'il y a encore vingt quatre heures mon équipier s'amusait à regarder Minerva torturer votre constellationniste? Pourquoi?

- Vous n'avez rien fait à mes enfants, répondit simplement le vieil homme. Rien qui ne sorte des règles du tournois. Je peux comprendre que vous vous pensiez supérieur à nous au début, après tout votre guilde était numéro un jusqu'à hier encore. Et ce n'est pas un crime d'être fier de sa guilde, loin de là. En ce qui concerne ton ami, qu'il ait rit devant le traitement infligé à Lucy n'est pas aussi important que tu sembles le penser. Ce qui est important c'est de savoir comment il se serait comporté s'il avait été à la place de Minerva. Se serait-il abaissé à être aussi cruel qu'elle?

La réponse était claire, au moins pour Rogue, et probablement aussi pour Makarov s'il en jugeait par le sourire confiant que lui adressait le vieil homme. Non, jamais Sting ne se serait comporté comme Minerva. Il avait certes beaucoup de défauts mais la cruauté gratuite n'en faisait pas parti. Il était sûr de sa force, arrogant, blessant dans ses paroles, souvent indifférent, il se pensait supérieur aux autres et au combat c'était un lion capable de se battre jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour remporter la victoire, mais jamais Rogue ne l'avait vu s'acharner sur un adversaire au sol comme Minerva l'avait fait la veille.

- Tu vois, fit Makarov comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Nous n'avons rien à vous reprocher. Uniquement d'avoir pris la compétition un peu trop à coeur, mais ce n'est pas un défaut, tu ne penses pas, Rogue-kun?  
Le dragon noir n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre la logique de cet homme, sa bonté le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse lui proposer son aide de façon aussi désintéressée.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

- Je ne serais pas digne d'être un mage si je laissais deux jeunes aussi prometteurs que vous sombrer dans les ténèbres, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

- Et Yukino?  
Le regard de Makarov glissa vers la jeune femme qui restait muette et droite sur sa chaise, les laissant discuter sans oser se mêler à la conversation. N'osant pas regarder Makarov dans les yeux, elle baissa la tête et fixa son regard sur ses main jointes posées sur ses genoux.

- Elle est libre de se joindre à nous si elle le souhaite, répondit Makarov. Nous l'accueillerons à bras ouverts. Et je suis sûr que Lucy sera ravie d'avoir une camarade constellationniste dans la guilde.  
Ça au moins, c'était une bonne nouvelle, songea Rogue. A défaut de savoir ce qui les attendait Sting et lui, il avait au moins réussi à mettre Yukino à l'abri. Elle le méritait.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en évitant soigneusement de regarder les deux hommes présents. J'aimerais y réfléchir un peu.

- Tu as tout son temps, assura Makarov avec un sourire bienveillant.  
Il semblait deviner que la jeune fille hésitait à accepter et, par là, peut-être abandonner le dragon noir à son sort.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, j'aimerais que tu laisses Polyussica t'examiner, Rogue-Kun.  
Le dragon ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son accord pour quoi que ce soit, mais il ne protesta pas. Il se sentait las et n'avait pas envie d'argumenter avec le vieil homme plus longtemps. Fairy Tail se proposer de les protéger, Sting et lui, le temps qu'ils se rétablissent, il n'allait pas refuser. Ça leur facilitait les choses. Et ça n'engageait à rien. Si Sting refusait finalement de se joindre à eux, ils seraient libre de partir quand ils seraient prêts.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une vieille femme enveloppée dans une grande cape. Elle avait l'air pincé de ceux qu'il vaut mieux ne pas ennuyer songea le dragon en la regardant approcher. Elle posa son sac sur la table, lançant un regard peu amène vers Makarov qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire confiant.

- Encore un chasseur de dragons, fit-elle en se tournant vers Rogue. Il a l'air de mieux se porter que l'autre, c'est toujours ça. Allez, déshabille toi, toi!  
Un peu abasourdi, Rogue fit ce qu'on lui demandait. On ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça depuis son entrée à Sabertooth. Ça ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

Polyussica l'examina soigneusement, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Makarov buvait son thé en attendant le diagnostic tandis que Yukino faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Rogue. En vain. Le torse nu du jeune homme, ses muscles bien dessinés semblaient attirer son regard comme un aimant. La vilaine ecchymose qui occupait tout le coté droit de son torse avait pris une couleur étrange, tirant sur le pourpre. Ce n'était pas beau à voir mais ça ne semblait pas affoler la vieille femme.

- Bien, tu as trois cotes cassées, et deux autres fêlées, ainsi qu'une brûlure à l'épaule, déclara Polyussica en revenant vers son sac.

- Je sais, répondit le dragon dans un grognement.

- Oh, si tu sais c'est parfait!  
Elle serra la bande qu'elle lui passait autour du torse d'un coup sec, assez pour le faire grogner de douleur. Elle acheva le bandage et retourna à son sac avant d'en revenir avec une fiole de potion, une compresse propre et un autre bandage. Sans un mot, elle versa la lotion sur la compresse et la plaqua sans ménagement contre la brûlure, arrachant au dragon un sifflement de douleur et de colère mêlées. Cependant la sensation glaciale qui se répandit aussitôt dans son épaule lui fit un bien fou, atténuant la brûlure cuisante qui le consumait depuis qu'il avait effacé sa marque. Polyussica plaça un bandage par dessus et le fixa soigneusement avec des agrafes.

- Le pansement devra être changé deux fois par jour, indiqua-t-elle. Trouve quelqu'un pour le faire, je vais pas passer mon temps à m'occuper d'eux.  
Cette remarque était adressée à Makarov. Avec ça, Polyussica rangea ses instruments, ne laissant que le flacon de potion qu'elle venait d'utiliser sur la table, et quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Ne faites pas attention, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.  
Rogue se rhabilla sans un mot.

- Bien, continua Makarov. Puisque tout est réglé, tu peux aller voir ton ami, si tu veux.  
Le dragon noir leva vers lui son regard sanglant puis hocha la tête avec lassitude.

* * *

**Voilà, comme promis un chapitre centré sur Rogue. **  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Par contre, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance, donc peut-être que celui de la semaine prochaine aura un peu de retard, tout dépend comment je m'en sors avec mon boulot et tout le reste. **  
**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra bientôt.**


	7. Les deux constellationnistes

Chapitre 7:

Les deux constellationnistes.

Lucy avait pu profiter de trois heures de tranquillité pour se remettre à son roman. Sting dormait profondément dans le lit, Lector roulée en boule contre lui. Rogue était passé le voir un peu plus tôt mais il n'avait pas voulu réveiller son ami, pensant, à raison, que celui-ci avait besoin de repos pour récupérer. Bien qu'il n'en dise rien et qu'il s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître, Lucy avait quand même pu remarquer l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il sembla à la blonde que le dragon noir avait été tout de même choqué de trouver son équipier dans cet état, mais avant qu'elle ai pu lui poser la moindre question, il avait quitté la chambre en disant simplement qu'il repasserait plus tard, quand Sting serait réveillé.

Sting ne reçut pas d'autres visites et Lucy en profita pour descendre déjeuner laissant Wendy la remplacer un moment au chevet de son protégé. En descendant dans la salle de l'auberge, elle se rendit compte que Natsu et Grey étaient revenus de leur chasse au dragon noir, bredouille puisque Gajeel leur avait brûlé la priorité. La blonde les rejoignit à leur table avec un sourire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se moquer de leur échec, Gajeel s'en chargeant déjà depuis la table voisine. Lucy soupira en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait aux deux dragons pour se sauter dessus.

- Hey, Lucy, accueillit Natsu avec un grand sourire découvrant toutes ses dents.  
Oubliés Gajeel et ses provocations, l'attention du dragon de feu était entièrement tournée vers son amie. La blonde s'assit près de lui en soupirant. Elle aimerait bien, rien qu'une fois, rejoindre son équipier et le trouver occupé à autre chose qu'à se chamailler avec les autres. Elle se demanda un instant si tous les chasseurs de dragons étaient aussi belliqueux, ou si ces deux là étaient des cas à part. Autant qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vu Wendy prête à déclencher une bagarre à la moindre occasion. Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers son protégé et elle se demanda si lui aussi était un bagarreur de premier ordre. Le peu qu'elle avait pu voir lui laissait craindre le pire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur des fous-furieux? Elle ne pouvait pas, rien qu'une fois, avoir quelqu'un de normal qui ne se bat pas à tout bout de champs, qui ne détruit pas tout ce qui l'entour et qui n'avale pas de magie au petit déjeuner?

- A quoi tu penses? demanda Natsu en la regardant avec inquiétude.

- Oh à rien d'important. Qu'est-ce que le maître a décidé, à propos de nos invités?

- On doit veiller sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de se défendre seuls, répondit Grey en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
Lucy fronça les sourcils.

- Et, ils comptent rejoindre la guilde?  
Le brun secoua la tête:

- Pas pour l'instant, et si tu veux mon avis, ça ne risque pas. Ils sont trop fier pour se joindre à une guilde qu'ils détestent tant.  
Quelque chose remua inconfortablement dans la poitrine de Lucy en entendant ces mots.

- C'est dommage, soupira-t-elle. Je suis sûre que ça leur ferait du bien.

- On a pas besoin d'eux, fit remarquer le brun.

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit la blonde l'air pensif. Ce sont eux qui ont besoin de nous.  
Ça sembla prendre Grey par surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, puis se ravisa en se disant qu'après tout, c'était Lucy qui veillait sur Sting et qu'elle était la mieux placée pour comprendre ce genre de chose. A vrai dire, que les deux anciens tigres se joignent à Fairy Tail ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était leur attitude arrogante et moqueuse. Comme tout les membres de la guilde, Grey n'aimait pas que quelqu'un se permette de se moquer de Fairy Tail. Encore plus si ce quelqu'un profitait de leur gentillesse abusivement.

Natsu était resté étonnement calme pendant l'échange. Le coude posé sur la table, le menton fixé sur le poing, il semblait réfléchir, chose rare. Grey avait pu remarquer que le dragon était plus pensif qu'à l'habitude depuis l'arrivée de Sting, la veille. Le brun était assez surpris que Natsu ne se soit pas déjà rué dans la chambre du blessé pour lui faire regretter d'avoir osé se moquer de leur guilde et avoir lever la main sur son père adoptif. Car bien que Natsu n'en dise rien, Grey savait que c'était un sujet particulièrement douloureux pour son idiot d'équipier. Natsu avait passé tellement de temps à chercher Ignir dans tout le pays qu'il ne devait pas comprendre qu'un autre chasseur de dragon ait été capable de tuer son père adoptif, comme le dragon blanc s'en était vanté à plusieurs reprises. Grey savait que Natsu finirait par aller réclamer des compte à leur invité, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il espérait juste que Natsu ne provoque pas encore une de ces catastrophes dont il avait le secret. Ni maître Makarof, ni Lucy ne lui pardonnerait.

Quand le patron passa près de leur table, Lucy en profita pour commander une salade et un jus de pamplemousse bien frais. Natsu et Grey, de leur coté, commandèrent un repas bien plus conséquent, composé de plusieurs plats, ce qui arracha un soupir à la blonde. Même en plein été, écrasés sous une chaleur qui ne cessait de monter depuis la matinée, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se contenter de quelques crudités. Il leur fallait du poulet rôti, des légumes cuits et plein d'autres choses dont la simple pensée faisait transpirer la blonde.

La salle commençait à se remplir. Visiblement tous ceux que Makarov avait envoyé à la recherche de Rogue étaient revenus à l'auberge. A la table voisine, Lucy entendait Lisanna et Kanna faire des projets pour leur après midi, visiblement une petite séance de shoping. Ça rappela à Lucy qu'elle était coincée à l'auberge et qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir se promener. Un peu déprimée, elle promena son regard pensif sur le reste de la salle tandis que les membres de la guilde allaient et venaient entre les tables, se saluant bruyamment, s'invitant les uns les autres à boire un verre. Certains sortaient, d'autres rentraient, toujours dans la bonne humeur. On se serait presque cru dans la petite auberge de Magnolia. Les Jeux Magiques paraissaient si loin, à présent, qu'un instant Lucy se demanda pourquoi certains membres, comme Luxus ou Erza, arboraient des mines si soucieuses. Il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir que la finale était pour le lendemain et que même si Sabertooth était à présent privé de ses deux meilleurs membres, tout restait à faire pour Fairy Tail. Ils étaient à présent les leader au classement général et les autres guildes n'allaient sûrement pas se gêner pour se lancer sur eux et essayer de leur ravir cette place.

Penser aux Jeux démoralisait Lucy presque autant que de savoir qu'elle allait passer toute la journée enfermée malgré le beau soleil qui brillait au dehors. Elle était anxieuse, elle aussi, se demandant ce que leur réservait la finale, et si Gemma allait prendre le risque de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- cy? ... Lucy? Hého, y'a quelqu'un?  
La blonde fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées quand Natsu l'appela en la secouant légèrement.

- Oh, désolée, je rêvassais, fit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?  
Le dragon la regarda un instant, un sourcil levé avant de soupirer:

- Je me demandais quand je pourrai voir ce type de Sabertooth.  
Lucy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise de la demande.

- Il dort pour l'instant, répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi veux-tu le voir?

- J'ai un truc à lui demander.  
Grey, qui sentait ça venir depuis un moment, prit bien soin de ne pas se mêler à la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?  
Le dragon ne répondit pas immédiatement, un peu surpris par le ton soudain méfiant de son amie. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle se mettre ainsi sur la défensive, tout à coup.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il a tué son dragon.  
Lucy le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que Grey semblait soudain trouver le fond de sa chope très intéressant.

- Natsu, je t'interdis d'aller lui demander ça, s'écria soudain la blonde s'attirant les regards des occupants des tables voisines. Tu ne te rends pas compte? Il a frôlé la mort, il a besoin de calme et de repos et certainement pas de quelqu'un venant lui poser des question sur son dragon.

- Tu ne comprends, pas Lucy. Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache comment un autre chasseur a pu tuer le dragon qui l'a élevé. Pourquoi il a fait ça? Pourquoi?  
Il semblait particulièrement troublé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lucy soupira.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il y avait peut-être été obligé?  
Natsu la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement non, cette possibilité ne l'avait jamais effleurer.

- Obligé par quoi?  
Il y avait tellement de réponse possible à cette question que Lucy préféra ne pas répondre. Avec Ignir, Natsu avait eu une enfance plutôt heureuse, du moins c'est ce qu'ils laissait penser quand il en parlait. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir penser que tous les dragons n'étaient pas comme le sien. Que, peut-être, le père de Sting n'avait été qu'un démon cruel et sans pitié, obligeant son fils à le tuer pour s'en libérer. Mais comment lui dire ça sans le blesser? Et surtout, comment réagirait-il s'il se trouvait que c'était la vérité. Après tout Acnologia le leur avait prouvé: tous les dragons n'étaient pas des amis des humains!

Heureusement pour Lucy, elle n'eut pas à expliquer le fond de sa pensée à son équipier. Une diversion ne tarda pas à la tirer d'affaire et à mettre fin à la pénible conversation en la personne de Yukino. Descendant les escaliers, cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil timide dans la salle, espérant que personne ne la voyait. Elle ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise parmi les membres de Fairy Tail, même si l'accueil qu'on lui avait réservé avait été chaleureux et amical. A sa sortie de l'arrière salle, une fois l'entrevue avec Makarov terminée, plusieurs jeunes femmes de la guilde étaient venues se présenter et l'accueillir, tout sourire. Rogue l'avait laissé en leur compagnie pour aller rendre visite à Sting et Yukino s'était retrouvée, elle ne savait comment, à boire un verre en compagnie de deux soeurs aux cheveux blancs, d'une brune qui semblait tenir à son tonneau comme à sa propre vie, de la petite bleuette qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'auberge et d'une cowgirl accompagnée de sa fille. Drôle d'assemblage. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus impressionné. Non, ce qui l'avait vraiment impressionné, c'était ce sentiment étrange d'acceptation et de camaraderie qui se dégageait de ces jeunes femmes. Elle n'était pas là depuis plus d'une heure et elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir toujours appartenu à cette guilde. C'était étrange et fascinant. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel.

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la salle, la jeune fille repéra une tête blonde qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne. Yukino n'avait pas vu Lucy depuis cette triste soirée pendant laquelle elle avait voulu lui offrir ses deux clés d'or, mais elle gardait un bon souvenir de l'autre jeune constellationniste ainsi que de Natsu. Natsu qui n'avait pas hésité à se ruer au Crocus Garden pour punir Gemma de son comportement honteux, alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme se dirigea vers leur table et se planta devant eux.

- Excusez-moi. Je peux me joindre à vous?  
Lucy se tourna vers elle, l'air stupéfaite de la voir là. Ça dura quelque secondes puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Yukino-chan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Prenant ça pour une invitation à les rejoindre, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent s'assit en face de la blonde, près de Grey.

- Rogue-sama m'a amené avec lui, répondit-elle.  
Un instant, Lucy sembla surprise, puis un petit air de comploteuse s'installa sur son visage.

- Oh, Rogue t'a amené avec lui? Petite cachotière va!  
Le visage de la jeune femme s'empourpra.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! Balbutia-t-elle en agitant les mains devant elle. En fait, je l'ai trouvé hier soir et je l'ai soigné. C'est tout.  
C'était déjà beaucoup semblait se dire Lucy.

- Comment va Sting-sama? j'ai entendu Mirajane-sama dire que c'est vous qui vous occupiez de lui.

- Il va bien, pour quelqu'un dans son état, répondit la blonde se souvenant du réveil de son protégé. Il est insupportable!  
Ça arracha un petit rire à Yukino.

- C'est bien lui ça.  
Le patron apporta le repas et Yukino en profita pour commander la même chose que Lucy.

- Alors, tu vas te joindre à nous, Yukino? Demanda Natsu avec un immense sourire tout en dent.  
La jeune femme baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerai bien, mais c'est juste que ... Je voudrais savoir ce que Rogue-sama compte faire avant de prendre une décision.

- Oooooooh, s'écria Lucy, un sourire réjouit sur le visage. Et après tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je pense?  
La pauvre Yukino rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, faisant rire les trois autres.

La pauvre constellationniste se fit ainsi un peu chahuter par la blonde pendant tout le repas. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu connaître au sein de Sabertooth, ces petites moqueries n'avaient rien d'insultant ni d'humiliant. Lucy s'amusait simplement un peu à ses dépends, sans aucune méchanceté, comme on le faisait souvent entre soeurs. Elle la titillait dans l'espoir de lui faire dire qu'elle en pinçait pour Rogue, ce que Yukino aurait été incapable d'avouer, car elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le dragon noir. Oh certes, elle le trouvait très attirant, comme la plupart des jeunes femmes qui hurlaient son nom pendant les jeux. Oh, Rogue avait moins de fans que son équipier, mais celles qu'il avait savaient comment se faire entendre. D'ailleurs, Yukino les trouvait un peu ridicule, pour parler franchement.

Elle devait avouer que de tous ses compagnons de guilde, à Sabertooth, Rogue était celui pour qui elle avait une préférence. Il était toujours calme, et silencieux la plupart du temps, et il n'avait jamais pris plaisir à essayer de l'humilier comme certains autres l'avaiznt fait. Il ne s'en souvenait probablement pas, mais il avait pris sa défense une fois, contre Orga et Rufus. Elle n'était dans la guilde que depuis quelques semaines à peine et en tant que dernière arrivée, elle avait eu droit à son lot de bizutage humiliant. Rogue était intervenu pour la tirer de leur griffes et lui avait offert un verre pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. Après ça, il n'avait plus quitté ses pensées. Quand elle était à la guilde, elle le cherchait toujours du regard, rassurée par sa présence, même s'il était à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Elle était trop timide, et lui trop impressionnant. Et il, était toujours accompagné de Sting, qui lui faisait un peu peur, à vrai dire. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser devant les autres, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait qu'on pense qu'il l'intéressait. Son équipier n'aurait pas fini de leur en faire voir s'il s'en apercevait. Sans parler des autres. Ni de Gemma. Il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à la jeter dehors sous prétexte qu'elle distrayait l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Après tout la guilde n'était pas faite pour ça.

Après de déjeuner, Lucy remonta dans sa chambre, prendre le relais de Wendy et libérer cette dernière de sa surveillance. Ne sachant que faire, Yukino l'accompagna. Sting dormait toujours profondément et avant de partir Wendy indiqua qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant l'absence de Lucy. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lector qui regardait par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Yukino plaqua une main sur sa bouche en voyant l'état du dragon blanc.

- Sting-sama? ... Je n'aurais jamais penser le voir comme ça un jour.  
Lector se tourna vers elle mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien d'insultant dans les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle était simplement choquée de voir son maître dans cet état.

Sans un mot, Lucy pris place sur la chaise laissée libre par Wendy et repoussa doucement de la main quelques mèches tombées sur le front du blessé. Yukino s'assit sur le lit de Reby et regarda autour d'elle silencieusement. Lector quitta la fenêtre et traversa la petite chambre pour sauter sur les genoux de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent et s'y installa sans lui demander son avis. Cherchant probablement un peu de réconfort auprès d'un visage connu.

- Ce sont des monstres, sanglota la jeune femme en refermant les bras autour du petit corps de l'exceed. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai tant voulu les rejoindre.  
Lucy resta muette un instant avant de répondre:

- Je suppose que les lumières des projecteurs sont toujours attirant pour les jeunes. Après tout, c'était la guilde numéro un dans le pays ces dernières années. Ça attire le regard. Dommage que ces lumières aveuglent au point de cacher ce qui se passe en coulisse.  
Yukino hocha la tête. Lucy avait raison, la réputation de Sabertooth n'était plus à faire, c'était la meilleure guilde du pays, raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu la rejoindre. Elle pensait alors naïvement que la meilleure guilde du pays pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa soeur plus facilement que n'importe quelle autre. Cependant, la réputation de Sabertooth faisait soigneusement l'impasse sur tout ce que Gemma faisait "en coulisse", comme disait Lucy, pour que sa guilde reste la numéro un. Elle s'était laissé aveugler, comme les autres, et n'avait vu que trop tard dans quel guêpier elle était allée se fourrer. Malgré tout, elle avait stupidement pensé que sa fierté d'appartenir à Sabertooth pouvait lui camoufler tout le reste. Elle se trompait!

Mais curieusement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Certes, elle en avait bavé durant cette seule année d'appartenance à la guilde, et son bannissement l'avait humilié, blessé à un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible, mais ça lui avait tout de même permis de rencontrer Rogue. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le regretter, quoi qu'il se passe. En fin de compte, même si cette semaine avait été la plus douloureuse de sa vie, avec celle qui lui avait pris ses parents et sa soeur, elle était satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Qui aurait pu penser la veille encore qu'elle se retrouverait dans l'auberge de Fairy Tail, entourée de gens chaleureux et protecteurs, et que ce serait Rogue qui allait l'y amené? Certainement pas elle.

Elle en était là de ses réflexion quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Immédiatement, Lucy se leva, raide et droite, visiblement tendue. La réaction de la jeune fille alarma Yukino. Craignant presque ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière elle, elle se retourna lentement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir qui se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air décidé sur le visage.

- Natsu-san?


	8. Histoire de dragons

Chapitre 8:

Histoire de dragons.

Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes filles restèrent figées, les yeux fixés sur le nouveau venu. L'atmosphère semblait particulièrement tendue, tout d'un coup, et Yukino se demanda ce qui se passait. Natsu et Lucy étaient de bons amis, alors pourquoi la blonde semblait soudain prête à le jeter dehors comme un malpropre? Avait-il proférer des menaces contre le blessé dont elle devait prendre soin? Yukino n'osa pas poser de questions, un peu intimidée par la tension qui montait entre les deux autres. Sans un mot, Lucy quitta sa place près du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.  
Le dragon croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna la tête, comme pour éviter de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te l'ai dis, je veux lui parler.  
Lucy planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Et moi je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas le moment. Ne l'embête pas avec ça, Natsu.  
Yukino cligna des yeux, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, la plus grande confusion visible sur son beau visage.

- Il faut que je sache, s'écria le jeune homme, stupéfait que sa camarade refuse de comprendre.

- Mais tais-toi! Siffla, Lucy en lui faisant signe de la main de baisser la voix.  
Mais Natsu n'y fit pas attention.

- C'est important, insista-t-il.

- Mois fort, ordonna Lucy, tu vas le réveiller.

- Trop tard, fit une voix.  
Sur le lit Sting tourna la tête pour fixer son oeil valide sur son visiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux de si important, Natsu-san?  
Un air résolu sur le visage, Natsu s'approcha du lit, laissant Lucy près de la porte, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine. Il se planta près du lit et baissa un regard déterminé vers le blessé. Ça ne sembla pas impressionner Sting, cependant, et il se contenta de lui adresser son habituel sourire arrogant. Il n'était pas en position de refuser à Natsu ce qu'il était venu chercher, et il le savait très bien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser faire sans combattre.

- Pourquoi t'as tué ton dragon, grogna Natsu d'une voix menaçante.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça. On dirait que tu ne l'as toujours pas avalé, ricana le dragon blanc.  
Natsu serra les poing, comme s'il était prêt à frapper le blessé à la moindre provocation.

- Comment ça _"ce n'est que ça"_? Gronda-t-il. C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi? Juste un détail? Ce dragon t'avait recueilli, élevé comme son fils, il t'a même enseigné la magie dont tu es si fier. Et toi tu l'as tué. C'est comme ça que tu l'as remercié pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi? En le tuant.

- Et alors? C'est pour ça que j'ai appris cette magie, non? Pour tuer des dragons.  
Les poings de Natsu tremblaient de rage à ses cotés. Sa respiration était devenue rauque, sifflante. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir la fureur qui faisait rage en lui.

- Quel bon de fils tu fais, ricana-t-il d'une voix chargée de haine et de colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Avec un fils comme toi, pas besoin d'ennemi.  
Sting lui lança un regard assassin, son beau visage déformé par la colère. Yukino serrait Lector contre elle, se faisant la plus petite possible pour éviter d'être prise dans cette confrontation entre chasseurs de dragons. Même l'exceed n'osait pas piper mot, impressionné par la rage qui se dégageait de Natsu.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit Lucy qui t'ait trouvé hier, parce que si ça avait été moi, je t'aurai laisser crever sous la pluie. Tu ne mérites pas mieux!

- Natsu, ça suffit, s'écria Lucy, furieuse.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un air terrifiant sur le visage et tourna le dos au dragon blanc coincé dans le lit. Il fit un pas en direction de la porte.

- Je voulais pas le tuer.  
Ce simple soupir, doux et bas, chargé de douleur et de regrets, suffit à stopper Natsu mieux qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Doucement, il se tourna à nouveau vers Sting mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte. Un instant, tout le monde resta silencieux et immobile, attendant anxieusement la suite. Sting sembla prendre une longue inspiration, comme s'il se décidait à dire enfin une vérité qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur son coeur. Se tournant enfin vers les autres, il fixa Lucy de son oeil valide.

- Eh, blondinette, aide moi à me redresser.

- Mais, Polyussica a dit ...  
Sting l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit, grogna-t-il, agacé. Je veux pas parler de ça allongé dans ce lit comme un infirme.  
Lucy hésita un instant puis finit par céder devant l'intensité du regard braqué sur elle. Ces fichus chasseurs de dragons et leur satané fierté!

La jeune fille revint près du lit et glissa doucement une main le long du dos du blessé avant de le soulever doucement. Ignorant le gémissement de douleur qu'il poussa, elle l'assit sur le matelas avant de glisser tous les oreillers disponibles dans son dos et de l'adosser doucement contre la pile. Sting resta un moment l'oeil fermé, la mâchoire crispée, attendant que les vagues de douleur qui le paralysaient presque finissent par se calmer.

- Je me souviens pas de mes parents, soupira-t-il, toute colère oubliée. Pas le moindre souvenir. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont morts ou s'ils m'ont abandonné sciemment dans cette foret. Les premiers souvenirs que j'ai de ma vie viennent avec Weisslogia. Comme tu l'as dit, il m'a adopté, élevé comme son fils et appris ma magie. Alors pourquoi je l'ai tué? Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.  
Natsu ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Je n'avais pas plus de sept ou huit ans à l'époque. Un jour, Weisslogia m'a dit que j'avais fini mon apprentissage de la magie, qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre mais qu'il me restait une épreuve à passer pour devenir un véritable chasseur de dragon: le tuer. Il a dit que c'était la seule solution pour me rendre plus fort. Parce qu'un chasseur de dragon devient plus fort à chaque fois qu'il tue un dragon.  
La chambre était devenue silencieuse tout d'un coup. Lucy pressait une main sur ses lèvres, horrifiée par la cruauté de la situation dans laquelle Sting s'était retrouvé étant enfant. Yukino se mordait la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler, résolue à ne pas pleurer devant les autres. Même Lector semblait comme assommé.

- Alors tu l'as tué, conclut Natsu, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux rose.  
Sting posa sa nuque sur les oreillers et regarda un instant le plafond.

- Oui, soupira-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
Natsu semblait prêt à exploser.

- C'était ton père, s'écria-t-il. Même si Ignir m'avait demandé de le tuer, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- Alors il t'aurait probablement attaqué pour t'y obliger, répliqua Sting en se tournant vers lui. C'est ce que Weisslogia a fait. Il m'a attaqué, il m'a obligé à me défendre, à penser que si je ne le tuais pas le premier, c'est lui qui me tuerait. Mais quand je l'ai frappé, il n'a même pas cherché à esquiver mon coup. Il s'est même jeté dessus. Avant de mourir tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il m'aimait.  
Une unique larme coula de son oeil visible.

- Il était mon père, la seule famille que j'ai connu. Il m'a aimé, a pris soin de moi, m'a veillé quand j'étais malade ou blessé. Il était à la fois mon père, ma mère, mon mentor et mon idole. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis. Et moi je l'ai tué. Tu crois que j'en suis fier? Tu te trompes. Je m'en veux encore. Je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais c'est du passé maintenant et je ne peux rien faire pour changer ce qui s'est passé. Rien, sinon être fier de ce que je suis et devenir le plus fort, pour lui rendre hommage.  
La colère de Natsu semblait l'avoir quitté comme l'air d'un ballon qui se dégonfle.

- Pourquoi tu en avais l'air si fier alors, grimaça-t-il.

Sting laissa échapper un long soupir en regardant ailleurs avant de répondre.

- Sabertooth. Quand Gemma a appris que j'avais tué un dragon, il s'en est servi pour renforcer la réputation de force et de férocité de sa guilde. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce que ça me faisait, tant que ça l'aidait à conforter sa position. A Sabertooth les sentiments n'ont pas leur place, mais ça tu le sais déjà, pas vrai? J'ai ravalé les miens, j'ai fait taire la douleur dans mon coeur pour faire ce que Gemma attendait de moi: parader en faisant semblant d'être fier de ce que j'avais fait. Je l'ai tellement bien fait que j'ai presque fini par y croire moi même.  
Il y eut un long silence. Lucy se laissa tomber sur le lit de Levy, à coté de Yukino. Elle se sentait épuisée, comme si cette confrontation l'avait vidé de ses forces. Natsu semblait calmé, ses épaules n'étaient plus aussi tendues qu'avant et ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il semblait que comprendre enfin pourquoi et comment Sting avait tué son dragon le rassurait. Au moins il ne l'avait pas fait par cruauté, ni par orgueil, comme Natsu l'avait d'abord pensé.

- Et ton ami? Interrogea-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Rogue? Je regrette, Natsu-san, mais c'est à lui de décider s'il veut te raconter pourquoi il a dû tuer Skyadrum.  
Natsu fronça les sourcils.

- Elle était malade, fit une nouvelle voix.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte pour voir Rogue adossé contre le chambranle, Frosch accrochée à ses mollets.

- Elle l'était déjà quand elle m'a trouvé, continua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais su quelle sorte de maladie pouvait ainsi dévorer un dragon comme elle, mais ça ne lui a pas laissé la moindre chance. Sa santé déclinait chaque jour d'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus ni bouger, ni parler, ni même manger. Quand elle m'a supplié de l'achever, je l'ai fait.  
Sa voix restait neutre tandis qu'il parlait mais ses yeux de rubis exprimaient toutes les émotions qui sévissaient en lui: la colère, l'impuissance, le regret.

- C'était une créature si puissante, si fière. Elle ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire que je l'ai tué pour lui éviter de souffrir, mais elle avait déjà tellement souffert pendant qu'elle m'élevait que ça aurait été dérisoire de la tuer juste pour ça. Je voulais lui éviter la honte de devenir une vulgaire proie pour les charognards. Elle a pu mourir comme elle a vécu: fièrement, des mains du chasseur qu'elle avait créé.  
Décroisant les bras, il quitta l'appui de la porte et s'avança vers Natsu. Déployant ses petites ailes, Frosch voleta jusqu'au lit où elle se précipita vers Yukino et Lector.

- Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait trouvé la force de vivre grâce à moi. M'élever et m'apprendre la magie était devenu son ultime but. Si elle ne m'avait pas trouvé, elle se serait probablement laissée mourir beaucoup plus tôt. Et le fait est que sa maladie a commencé à s'aggraver la dernière année, alors qu'elle savait que j'allais achever ma formation et que je pouvais voler de mes propres ailes.  
Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la chambre.

- Je préfère ça, fit Natsu après un moment.  
Il leva la tête, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Je savais bien qu'aucun chasseur de dragon ne pouvait être délibérément mauvais.  
Ça eu le mérite de surprendre Sting et Rogue.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me raconter tout ça, je me sens mieux maintenant.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et lança un regard brûlant vers Sting.

- Dépêche toi de te rétablir, j'ai hâte de t'affronter à nouveau.  
Le dragon blanc lui adressa le sourire arrogant dont il avait le secret.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagnerai.

- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Natsu avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Un silence suivit son départ, uniquement brisé quand Lucy laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

- Celui-là, il ne changera jamais!  
Yukino se tourna vers Rogue qui se tenait toujours debout au milieu de la chambre:

- Vous étiez là depuis longtemps, Rogue-sama?

- Assez pour entendre Sting raconter son histoire, répondit-il.  
Il ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris par le récit de son équipier, il le connaissait probablement déjà. Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait le dragon blanc et inspecta son équipier en silence.

- Pathétique, pas vrai, soupira Sting en posant la tête sur les oreillers.  
Rogue secoua la tête.

- Pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris Gemma et Minerva dans les dents, je trouve que tu t'en sors bien.  
Depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe, Rogue avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Sting blessé, cloué dans un lit, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi atteint, couvert de bandages et affaibli.

- Je te jure que je vais leur faire regretter ça, grogna Sting.

- Justement, tu risques d'en avoir l'occasion plutôt que tu ne le voudrais, remarqua Rogue.  
Il raconta son entrevue avec Makarov ainsi que la visite que Gemma avait rendu à Fairy Tail quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est ça, qu'ils viennent, je les recevrai comme ils le méritent.  
Rogue lança un coup d'oeil à son équipier.

- Pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas leur faire grand chose, fit-il remarquer. Et s'ils nous trouvent maintenant, on risque de passer un sale moment, si on y survit. C'est pour ça que Maître Makarov nous propose sa protection, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli.  
Sting le regarda de coin de l'oeil.

- Et tu as accepté, je suppose?  
Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Donc on est coincé avec les fées pour un moment.

- Hé là! Intervint Lucy. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Sting.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il. Surtout si c'est toi qui me sert d'infirmière pendant mon rétablissement.  
Il fit suivre sa remarque d'un clin d'oeil séducteur et Lucy se sentit rougir.

- Ne crois pas que ça marche avec moi, fit-elle en gonflant ses joues, mécontente.

- Ah? Pourtant tu es toute rouge, remarqua le dragon blanc avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu oublies que je suis chargée de veiller sur toi, alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, sinon tu vas t'en souvenir, menaça Lucy en brandissant le poing.  
Ce n'était pas très sérieux cependant et ça fit rire Sting.

- Je suis mort de peur, blondinette.  
Tandis que les deux se chamaillaient, Yukino leva les yeux vers Rogue qui s'approchait du lit pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire tandis que Frosch sautait sur les genoux de son maître.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux, remarqua-t-elle.  
Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'allait devenir son partenaire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher derrière son masque d'arrogance pour camoufler ce qu'il ressentait. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Sting ne s'était plus permis d'être lui-même depuis que Weisslogia était mort. Si cette jeune fille pouvait l'y aider, Rogue n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Après ce que Sabertooth lui avait fait subir, Sting méritait d'être heureux, en paix avec lui même et avec les autres.

Mais, et lui?

Rogue n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il était du genre à rester dans l'ombre pour observer les autres de loin, ce n'était pas une façade, c'était sa personnalité. Et elle convenait particulièrement bien à Sabertooth où les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Pourtant, malgré son caractère distant, Rogue devait avouer que Fairy Tail l'intéressait. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu d'autre famille que Skyadrum et ça n'avait duré que quelques années. Il considérait Sting comme un frère mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait rien. Rien d'autre que Frosch. Il se demandait ce que ça faisait d'être entouré d'amis, d'avoir toujours près de soi quelqu'un qui était prêt à se battre pour vous aider ou vous protéger. Il se demandait ce que ça faisait de se battre pour protéger quelqu'un. De compter pour quelqu'un et d'avoir quelqu'un qui compte pour soi.

Un instant son regard glissa vers Yukino qui riait de bon coeur devant les chamailleries de Lucy et Sting. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Auparavant, la jeune femme restait discrète et parlait peu, surtout avec lui. Elle arborait toujours cet air de tristesse infinie comme si rien ne pouvait la consoler d'une perte traumatisante. Yukino lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'un fantôme qui hanterait leur guilde et que personne ne voyait jamais, à part lui. La première fois qu'il avait vu Lucy dans le Tournois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater la différence flagrante entre les deux constellationnistes. Lucy brillait littéralement comme le soleil, alors que Yukino avait toujours l'air triste et sombre, lui rappelant une monotone journée de pluie. Quelle différence tout d'un coup. Il suffisait d'un sourire sincère, d'un rire franc et tout d'un coup, elle aussi se mettait à briller. Peut-être pas comme le soleil, mais au moins comme la lune. Une belle pleine lune capable de déchirer les ténèbres de la nuit. Ses propres ténèbres.

Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle, mais ça n'avait pas empêché la jeune fille de le prendre sous son aile quand il avait besoin d'aide. Elle l'avait secouru et ramené chez elle sans la moindre arrière pensée, sans rien attendre de lui en retour. Il ne connaissait personne à Sabertooth qui en aurait fait autant. Cette jeune fille était vraiment un cas à part. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais trouvé sa place dans la guilde et en ait été bannie. Quelque part, Rogue ne pouvait que se féliciter qu'elle l'ait été. N'ayant fait partie de la guilde que pendant une seule année, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y perdre son coeur comme beaucoup d'autre. Elle avait été épargné par l'aura malfaisante régnant à Sabertooth depuis que Gemma s'était emparé du titre de maître. Elle avait pu rester elle-même. Et il ne fallait pas que ça change. Il ne voulait pas que ça change.


	9. Un parfum agréable

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre. **  
**Malheureusement avec ce chapitre vient une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai tellement de boulot en ce moment que je ne pense plus être capable de publier deux chapitres par semaine. Je vais donc diminuer le rythme à un chapitre par semaine, ****publiant Fallen Stars et un de la Vie et rien d'autre en alternance.  
J'en suis désolée et j'espère pouvoir reprendre mon rythme rapidement.**

**Je devais aussi vous annoncer la naissance de mon nouveau blog, mais vu le manque de temps je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai m'en occuper. Si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez trouver l'adresse sur mon ****profile . Il n'y a pas encore grand chose mais j'espère pouvoir le remplir bientôt. **

**Tout ça étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, si ces mauvaises nouvelles ne vous on pas encore fait**** fuir!**

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Un parfum agréable.

Rogue descendait l'escalier en direction de la salle commune quand les premiers bruits de bagarre atteignirent ses oreilles. Soupirant, il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais un regard vers le sourire confiant de Frosch le dissuada de faire demi-tour. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se mêler à la troupe bruyante et agité de Fairy Tail pour le moment, mais Frosch avait faim et il n'avait rien à lui donner. Il n'avait pas un sous en poche non plus, ayant tout laissé derrière lui durant sa fuite. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire au tavernier mais sa petite exceed valait bien un accroc à sa fierté, n'est-ce pas?

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier ce fut pour voir Natsu occupé à se rouler au sol, échangeant coups pour coups avec un garçon aux cheveux noir en qui Rogue eut le temps de reconnaître Grey. Ces deux là semblaient passer la majeur partie de leur temps à se battre. Frosch les regarda avec un air inquiet sur son petit visage mais un sourire de son maître suffit à la rassurer. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bar sur lequel elle sauta sans se préoccuper de la réaction du barman.

- Fro a faim! Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Le type la regarda un instant sans réagir, semblant se demander combien de chat parlant cette guilde pouvait avoir.

- Fro voudrait bien des biscuits, continua l'exceed déguisée en grenouille. Et du lait chaud. ... Et du chocolat aussi! ... Ah oui, et des beignets ...

- Eh bien, fit Mirajane en se penchant vers Frosch avec un sourire attendri. Ça en fait beaucoup de chose pour un petit exceed. Tu es sûr d'avoir assez de place pour tout mettre.  
Rogue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Elle passerait ses journées à manger des sucreries si je ne faisais attention.  
Ça sembla amuser la jeune femme.

- On va essayer de te trouver tout ça, fit-elle sans perdre son charmant sourire.  
Elle se tourna vers le barman qui hocha la tête et disparut dans l'arrière salle.

- Je n'ai rien pour payer, avoua Rogue en regardant ailleurs.  
Sa fierté avait pris tellement de mauvais coup depuis la veille qu'il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Ce n'est rien, assura la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs. On ne va quand même pas faire payer un exceed aussi mignon.

Frosch semblait au comble de la félicité. Elle adorait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était mignonne et ce n'était sûrement pas à Sabertooth qu'elle avait pu l'entendre.

- Fro aime bien cette guilde, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Rogue. Fro voudrait bien rester.

- On verra, répondit simplement Rogue en lui caressant la tête.  
Le barman revint bientôt déposant une assiette de biscuits, deux beignets, plusieurs carrés de chocolat et une tasse de cacao devant Frosch qui le remercia avec enthousiasme. Elle attrapa le premier beignet et le mordit à pleine dents, faisant jaillir la confiture à l'autre bout.

- Fro, protesta Rogue. Fais un peu attention.

- Ce n'est rien, fit remarquer Mirajane. Un petit coup d'éponge et il n'y aura plus rien.  
La jeune femme s'accouda au bar et regarda l'exceed se délecter de ses sucreries, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Bientôt Frosch fut entourée de jeunes femmes la regardant avec des yeux admiratifs. Loin d'en être fâchée l'exceed en semblait au contraire très contente. Elle proposait biscuits et chocolats aux jeunes femmes, qui s'extasiaient devant son air adorable.

Assis seul à une table toute proche, Rogue la regardait bavarder et rire tout en mangeant tandis que les jeunes femmes, parmi lesquelles il put reconnaître la soeur de Mirajane: Lisanna, Wendy et son exceed Carla, la terrible Titania et quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, la regardaient faire au comble du ravissement. Frosch avait souvent cet effet sur les jeunes femmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue voyait un groupe de jeune fille fondre littéralement devant l'adorable exceed qui l'accompagnait. Il se souvenait même que Sting lui avait déjà conseillé de se servir de Frosch pour essayer de _"chopper une gonzesse"_. Comme si c'était son style!

Rogue ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, cependant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Yukino, Reby et Bisca. Une heure plus tôt, environ, la constellationniste avait annoncé qu'elle retournait à son ancienne auberge chercher ses affaires et revenait le plus vite possible. Rogue n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée de la laisser retourner en ville seule, sachant que des membres de Sabertooth quadrillaient le quartier à sa recherche et à celle de Sting. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas de moyens de savoir qu'elle l'avait aidé, mais que se passerait-il si elle tombait soudain nez à nez avec Rufus et Orga, comme dans la matinée? Ou pire avec Minerva? Il avait failli lui proposer de l'accompagner avant de se raviser, elle serait bien plus en danger si on la voyait avec lui. Sans compter que Makarov ne tenait pas à le voir se balader en ville. Heureusement Yukino n'eut pas à faire l'aller-retour seule, deux filles de Fairy Tail, dont il put apprendre les noms à ce moment, lui proposèrent de l'accompagner. Il leur en était reconnaissant.

- Rogue-sama! Salua-t-elle en le voyant.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, traînant sa valise derrière elle.

- Vous vous êtes changé? Ça vous va bien.  
Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux sur les vêtements qu'il portait: une chemise et un pantalon noir empruntés à Grey. Yukino lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre un air perplexe et de pencher la tête sur le coté, l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu autrement qu'en noir, remarqua-t-elle en posant un index sur ses lèvres.  
C'est parce qu'il portait rarement une autre couleur.

- Je vais monter ça et je reviens, annonça la jeune femme, les joues toutes roses.  
Elle se retourna pour gagner les escaliers au fond de la salle lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Grey, toujours aux prises avec Natsu. Les joues de la jeune femmes rougirent franchement tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur puis elle poussa un cri et plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage, se retourna vivement pour se détourner du jeune homme. Se faisant, elle trébucha sur sa valise et se retrouva dans les bras de Rogue, qui la serra instinctivement contre lui.

- Rhabille-toi, Grey, ordonna Erza depuis le bar.  
Le jeune homme s'aperçut à ce moment qu'il était nu comme un ver.

- Merde, mes fringues!  
Et il se mit à les chercher tandis que Natsu s'étoffait de rire sur le parquet.

- C'est pas une guilde, c'est un asile de fou, soupira Rogue en le suivant des yeux.  
Le visage toujours enfouit dans le creux de son épaule, Yukino hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- Faut pas faire attention, intervint Reby avec un sourire contrit. Il ne fait pas ça exprès. On s'habitue à force.  
Ayant au moins retrouvé son pantalon, Grey sauta sur Natsu et tous les deux reprirent leur lutte sur le sol. A ce moment, une petite voix se fit entendre, sortant Rogue de son observation de la bagarre qui faisait rage au milieu de la salle.

- Hum, Rogue-sama? Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.  
Le dragon se rendit soudain compte qu'il serrait toujours Yukino contre lui. Il la lâcha aussitôt et recula, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Désolé, fit-il sans la regarder.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs, elle aussi.  
Elle s'empara de sa valise et se hâta de traverser la salle et de monter les escalier. Quand elle eut disparu à l'étage supérieur, Rogue lâcha un soupir et se rassit à sa table en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Et merde!

* * *

Lucy avait quand même pu profiter d'un petit moment de calme pour se remettre à son roman. Sting, somnolait, allongé sur le lit et Lector était en train de se baigner dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Lucy avait enfin pu écrire plus de trois lignes et se sentait enfin satisfaite de son travail. Les deux pages qu'elle avait déjà écrites attendaient sur le dessus de la pile de rejoindre la chemise dans laquelle elle rangeait son manuscrit. Elle n'était au moins pas venu au Jeux pour rien, les combats auxquels elle avait assisté lui avaient donné des idées pour son roman et elle était impatiente de pouvoir les intégrer à son intrigue.

Lector sortit de la salle de bain, son poils encore légèrement humide. Il avait retrouvé son petit gilet habituel et laissé le débardeurs que Lucy lui avait prêté la veille sur le bord de la baignoire. Il sauta sur le lit et regarda silencieusement Sting étendu sur le matelas, les bras sous la nuque. Le nez du dragon blanc fronça un instant, avant qu'il ne hume l'air à plusieurs reprises.

- Hum ... Qu'est-ce que ça sent? La lavande?  
Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa Lector avec un haussement de sourcil. Son petit compagnon lui lança un regard gêné avant d'admettre:

- Y'a que des truc pour fille dans cette salle de bain.  
Bien qu'il afficha un mine volontairement dégoûté, en vérité ce parfum lui plaisait bien. Il n'était pas si féminin qu'il voulait l'admettre à voix haute et était assez léger pour ne déranger personne.

Sting, avec ses sens développés de chasseur de dragon, avait du mal avec les parfum trop marqués qui lui donnaient rapidement la nausée. Raison pour laquelle il ne portait que rarement autre chose qu'une goutte d'eau de Cologne sur le torse. Les filles avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'asperger de parfum comme pour camoufler des relents de chaussettes moisies ou autres odeurs encore plus honteuses et ça l'insupportait. Combien de fois avait-il refusé les rendez-vous qu'on lui proposait juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la fille, littéralement? Il ne les comptait plus. Au moins, Lucy ne se baignait pas dans des litres de parfum, elle. Elle savait comment se parfumer avec élégance et discrétion pas, comme les autres. D'ailleurs, Sting devait avouer que le parfum de la jeune fille, mélange de lavande, de bergamote et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier n'était pas déplaisant. C'était léger et frais, agréable même pour lui.

- Si ma savonnette ne te plaît pas trouves-en une autre, râla la blonde sans se retourner.  
Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec sa plume avant de se remettre à écrire. Sting la regarda faire un instant en se demandant ce qui pouvait lui prendre tant de temps et monopoliser son attention de la sorte. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il était là, dans ce lit, incapable de bouger et il s'ennuyait ferme. Quelle fille en pleine possession de tous ses moyens n'en profiterait pas? Après tout, depuis trois ans, il était classé premier dans la liste des mages que les filles aimerait avoir pour fiancé du Weekly Sorcerer. Ce n'était pas rien tout de même. Il aimait qu'on s'intéresse à lui, qu'on l'admire, qu'on le regarde mais elle continuait à écrire sans faire attention à lui. Ça l'agaçait. Il voulait qu'elle s'occupe de lui, qu'elle lâche son stupide manuscrit et qu'elle commence à s'intéresser à lui.

Furieux du manque d'attention de la blonde, Sting leva une main pour caresser le poils encore légèrement humide de son compagnon quand un idée lui vint. Ses doigts se perdirent un instant dans les poils rouges de Lector tandis qu'il respirait la légère fragrance de lavande qui se dégageait de la fourrure de l'exceed. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Lucy, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Hé, blondinette, appela-t-il. Je me demandais ... Est-ce que c'est possible de prendre un bain.  
BINGO! La plume s'arrêta de gratter le papier avec ce bruit monotone et irritant et Lucy se tourna lentement vers lui. Sting se hâta de camoufler son sourire et adressa à la blonde son expression penaude la plus criante de vérité.

- Tu ne peux pas te lever, tu te souviens? Rappela-t-elle sans quitter sa chaise.  
Il se mordit la lèvre dans la parfaite imitation de gêne et de pudeur.

- Je sais mais tu vois ... j'ai le nez très sensible et pour dire la vérité cette odeur de sang sec me dérange vraiment.  
Lucy haussa un sourcil. Riant intérieurement Sting s'amusait de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à la manipuler pour l'amener là où il voulait.

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, répondit-elle, mais tu ne peux pas bouger, donc pas de bain.  
Encore un petit effort.

- Justement. Tu t'occupes de moi, non? Donc c'est à toi d'y remédier.  
Et voilà le travail. Essayant de se retenir de rire, Sting regarda Lucy qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Lentement mais sûrement, son visage prit une teinte de pomme bien mûre.

- Mais .. mais ... balbutia-t-elle visiblement incapable de protester d'avantage.  
Jubilant intérieurement, Sting faisait des efforts pour ne pas rire, ce qui ne faisait pas de bien à ses blessures au torse. Toutefois, son amusement tomba d'un seul coup quand Lucy se leva sans un mot et quitta la chambre sans le regarder. Le dragon resta un instant les yeux fixés sur la porte en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Lucy revint quelques minutes plus tard, un grand bac en bois sous le bras. La regardant passer devant son lit, armée de sa trouvaille, Sting se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et il ne tarda pas à entendre couler l'eau. Elle farfouilla un instant dans les placard, coupa l'eau puis réapparu dans la chambre, tenant son bac en bois à deux main.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda finalement le dragon blanc en la regardant poser le bac sur la table de nuit à coté de lui.

- Une cuvette, ça ne se voit pas.  
Sting haussa un sourcil tandis que Lucy retournait dans la salle de bain avant d'en revenir. La voyant poser un linge et plusieurs serviettes propres, ainsi que sa fameuse savonnette à la lavande près de la cuvette, le blond sentit une sueur froide le saisir. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas ...

D'un mouvement sec, Lucy arracha les couvertures, qu'il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'essayer de retenir, dévoilant son corps meurtri aux regard. Ce n'est que quand elle essaya de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle venait de lui prêter qu'il réagit, chassant les mains de la jeune femme des siennes. Un instant ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je pensais que tu voulais te laver, fit-elle remarquer, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- ME laver, répondit-il en insistant bien sur le premier mot. J'ai pas besoin qu'on le fasse pour moi.

- Oh si, soupira Lucy. Tu es blessé, immobilisé dans ce lit, tu ne peux pas te redresser sans aide et encore moins atteindre certaines parties de ton corps. Crois moi, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, mais je me suis engagée à m'occuper de toi et je le ferai.  
Pris à son propre piège! Au départ il n'avait pas d'autre intention que d'ennuyer la jeune fille et de la voir rougir en imaginant ce qu'il lui demandait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ait le culot, ou le courage de le faire. Ces fées étaient décidément pleines de surprises, mais cette fois, la surprise était plutôt humiliante pour lui!

- Je le fais moi-même, ordonna-t-il.

- Pas question. Polyussica a dit que tu devais te ménager un peu et arrêter de t'agiter comme tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure.  
D'une main ferme appliquée sur son torse, elle l'obligea à rester couché et à cesser de bouger. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'elle appuyait sur son torse et elle recula précipitamment.

- Je suis désolée! s'écria-t-elle.  
Essayant de reprendre son souffle, il lui lança un regard de reproche. Pendant une minute ou deux aucun d'eux ne bougea. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait, Lucy regardait Sting reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et poser sa nuque sur l'oreiller, visiblement épuisé. Son visage couvert de sueur, se décontracta petit à petit. Lucy passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer et il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Il appréciait la sensation de ses doigts fins entre ses mèches, de ses ongles sur son crane, de ses mains douces dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va mieux?  
Il hocha la tête et sentit les doigts e la jeune fille abandonner ses mèches blondes pour attaquer à nouveau la chemise. Avant qu'il ai pu bouger, elle avait déboutonné le vêtement et l'ouvrait pour laisser voir les bandages entourant son torse.

- Je vais en profiter pour refaire tes bandages, annonça-t-elle.  
Ça n'enchanta pas vraiment le jeune homme mais il ne protesta pas, ayant le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus dans cette conversation. Lucy s'empara d'une paire de ciseau qu'elle avait amené avec les affaires de toilette et découpa les bandages, laissant Sting jeter un coup d'oeil au résultat de son affrontement avec Gemma et Minerva.

- C'est moche, commenta-t-il, d'une voix neutre, dénuée de sentiments.

- Ça va s'arranger, répondit Lucy et le soulevant légèrement pour dégager les bandages et lui retirer la chemise.  
Trop occupé à serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir, il ne put lui lancer la remarque cinglante que cette affirmation lui inspira.

Après l'avoir débarrassé des bandages entourant son torse, Lucy entreprit de lui retirer celui qui protégeait son oeil amoché afin de pouvoir laver son visage. Son oeil avait tellement gonflé qu'il se résumait à présent à une fente à peine visible au milieu d'un amas de chair à l'inquiétante couleur pourpre. Lucy se demanda un instant comment elle allait s'y prendre pour lui administrer la potion prescrite par Polyussica. Avec un petit soupir, la jeune fille se détourna du visage tuméfié de son protégé et s'empara de l'une des serviette qu'elle avait amené et la déplia avant de la déposer sur le bassin du jeune homme afin de lui garantir un minimum d'intimité. Inutile de dire qu'elle le fit en regardant ailleurs, ce qui amena un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres de Sting.

- Ça ne va pas te mordre, tu sais, se moqua-t-il.

- Oh, silence, râla-t-elle, ses joues prenant une couleur cramoisie tout à fait délicieuse de l'avis du dragon.

Une serviette éponge glissée sous Sting pour éviter de mouiller les draps, Lucy se tourna vers la bassine et y trempa le linge propre dont elle voulait se servir pour faire la toilette du jeune homme. C'était une petite serviette pour les main, mais elle était assez douce pour ne pas irriter la peau tuméfiée du blessé.

Elle commença par nettoyer son visage, prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses coups et ses coupures. Sting se détendit après un instant, rassuré que sa garde malade prenne la peine d'éviter de lui faire mal inutilement. Il inhala doucement le léger parfum de lavande se dégageant de ses mains et ferma son oeil valide pour la laisser faire. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme descendre petit à petit vers son cou, son torse, ses hanches. Elle évita une certaine partie de son anatomie pour s'attaquer à ses jambes, ce dont il se félicita secrètement. Il avait beau faire le bravache et s'amuser à la provoquer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand elle se déciderait à remonter vers son ... enfin à cet endroit.

On avait beau dire de lui qu'il était un coureur, que les filles lui tombaient dans les bras au moindre sourire de sa part, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Sûr, il était fier de son succès auprès des filles, il en jouait et s'amusait à ennuyer Rogue à ce propos. C'était toujours amusant de voir les filles se précipiter pour essayer de se faire remarquer, pour lui offrir un verre, un dîner, un cadeau en espérant s'attirer ses faveurs, mais la vérité était qu'elle se faisaient des films pour rien. S'il en profitait ouvertement, les laissant payer pour ce ce qu'il voulait, en réalité peu d'entre elles avaient réussi à l'attirer dans leur lit. On pouvait compter le nombre de ses réelles conquêtes sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais personne n'était obligé de le savoir. Sa réputation en dépendait.

Après s'être occupée de son torse, de ses jambes et de ses pieds, Lucy l'essuya soigneusement avec une serviette propre, puis elle entreprit de le soulever pour pouvoir atteindre son dos. Sortant de ses pensées, Sting se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors qu'une vague de douleur traversait son dos. Tandis que ses mains passaient et repassaient sur son dos, Lucy inspectait soigneusement sa blessure au niveau du rein. Les chairs avaient gonflées autour de la suture et les fils semblaient prêts à céder au moindre mouvement brusque, mais celle-ci était belle, ne comportant ni trace d'infection ni sang frais. C'était rassurant. Elle le replaça doucement sur le dos, lui arrachant un gémissement et jeta un regard hésitant vers la serviette qui cachait encore son entrejambe.

- Il ne reste plus que ça, fit-elle à mi-voix en sentant ses joues s'embraser.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air d'une pauvre petite vierge effarouchée devant lui, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise. Sûr, elle avait déjà vu des garçons à moitié nu, Grey, pour commencer, et Natsu qui ne portait jamais de chemise sous sa veste, mais là ce n'était pas la même chose. Même si elle avait déjà aperçu cette partie de l'anatomie d'un garçon, elle n'en avait encore jamais touché. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas devoir en toucher un dans ces conditions. Même si elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était tout sauf romantique. Résignée, elle poussa un soupir et prit délicatement la serviette entre ses doigts. Une main ferme la rattrapa aussitôt.

- Ça va, ça je m'en charge, s'écria Sting.  
Lucy se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Était-ce de la panique qu'elle avait senti dans sa voix? Sans blague? Le grand Sting Eucliffe, le bourreau des coeurs, paniquerait à l'idée qu'une fille puisse voir son ... enfin ça? Cette idée faillit la faire rire. Un petit sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme le vit et s'empressa de le faire disparaître, histoire qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il était au moins aussi gêné qu'elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te dévergondes pour moi, princesse, lança-t-il d'une voix ouvertement moqueuse en lui adressant un clin d'oeil provocateur.  
BINGO! Le sourire de Lucy disparut aussitôt de ses lèvres et une rougeur appréciable colora son beau visage. Mécontente, elle lui lança le linge humide à la face et se détourna pendant qu'il prenait soin de lui. Quand il eut fini, il replaça la serviette à sa place sur ses hanches et appela la blonde.

Essayant de ne pas faire attention à son sourire arrogant, Lucy ramena la cuvette, les serviettes et le savon dans la salle de bain ou elle versa l'eau savonneuse dans le lavabo. Elle en revint bientôt armée d'une série de fioles et de rouleaux de bandages propres qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit. Sting devina qu'il allait déguster. Sans un mot, Lucy prit l'une des fiole, la plus petite de la série et posa doucement ses doigts sur la joue et sur le front du jeune homme, essayant d'ouvrir son oeil blessé. Un sifflement mécontent accompagna son action.

- Je sais, fit-elle simplement, mais c'est nécessaire.  
Elle laissa couler deux gouttes de produit dans l'oeil entrouvert du jeune homme et le sifflement se mua en grognement. La jeune fille épongea l'excédent de liquide avec une compresse et entreprit de refaire le bandage. Elle désinfecta les plaies, grandes et petites, couvrant son corps et refit tous les bandages du mieux qu'elle put, achevant sa tâche en l'aidant à nouveau à passer la chemise empruntée à Luxus. Avant de le recoucher sur le matelas elle retira la serviette humide qu'elle avait placé sous le blessé et la jeta dans la salle de bain.

- Tu te sens mieux? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant les couvertures sur son corps.  
Il hocha la tête et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se sentant soudain extrêmement las. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de fermer les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos, car on frappa à la porte. Rogue entra sans attendre la réponse. Il n'était pas seul cependant, derrière lui arrivait plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail: Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Grey et Luxus. Haussant un sourcil, Sting les regarda entrer tandis que son équipier s'asseyait sans un mot à la place qu'il avait déjà occupé un peu plus tôt sur le lit de Reby.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore, soupira Sting sans prendre la peine de cacher la lassitude de sa voix.

- Votre aide, fut la réponse d'Erza.  
Autant dire que ça surpris le dragon blanc.


	10. Stratégie

**Coucou.**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu.  
Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je le trouve pas génial. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Stratégie.

- Notre aide? Répéta Sting, un air dubitatif sur le visage.  
Titania hocha la tête.

- Tout à fait. Nous cinq ici présents, devons participer à la finale demain. Nous connaissons déjà les forces et les faiblesses de Lamia Scale et de Blue Pegasus pour avoir fait équipe avec eux. Nous pouvons faire face à Quatro Cerberus et Mermaid Heel. La seule chose que nous ignorons encore concerne l'équipe que Sabertooth va déployer.

- Je vois, fit Sting soudain sérieux, vous avez besoin de nos lumières pour éclairer vos lanternes.  
Pas de réponse du coté d'Erza et de ses équipiers mais les regards déterminés braqués sur lui indiquèrent clairement à Sting que ni lui ni Rogue ne se sortiraient de cette chambre sans donner les réponses attendues. Tournant la tête, son regard croisa celui de son équipier. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, n'ayant pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre. En temps normal, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se permettrait de dévoiler des secrets concernant Sabertooth, mais ce n'était pas une situation normale après tout. Sabertooth les avait trahi, chassé, et tous les deux savaient parfaitement que leur sort serait réglé si leur ancienne guilde les retrouvait. Dans ces conditions, Sting ne voyait pas l'utilité de rester fidèle à Sabertooth et au serment qu'il avait prêté à son entrée dans la guilde. Il n'avait plus aucun compte à rendre à Gemma après tout et aider les fées à remporter la victoire serait la meilleure revanche qu'il pouvait prendre.

- L'équipe de Sabertooth, soupira-t-il reposant son regard de saphir sur Erza. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle comprendra Minerva, Rufus et Orga.

- Ça on s'en doute, interrompit Grey. Ce qu'on voudrait savoir c'est qui va vous remplacer.

- Oui, qui? répéta Sting, pensif. Gemma est un peu à court de force maintenant que nous ne sommes plus là. Il va probablement envoyer Dobengal, c'est le choix le plus logique même si c'est un gros nul qui se prend pour un ninja. Natsu-san l'a déjà vaincu. Il ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème, la seule chose est d'éviter ses shuriken. S'il parvient à atteindre votre ombre avec l'un d'eux, vous ne pourrez plus lui échapper.

Il marqua une courte pose et se passa lentement la main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Pour la dernière place en revanche, c'est plus serré. Peut-être Astira.

- Où Jiken, intervint Rogue.  
Sting approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- S'il choisit Jiken, il y a fort à parier que Sanaka sera de la partie à la place de Dobengal. Jiken et Sanaka sont frère et soeur, ils ne se séparent que rarement et leurs magies sont complémentaires. Ils se battent toujours cote à cote. La solution pour les vaincre rapidement et de les obliger à se séparer. Ensembles, ils peuvent poser problème. Seuls, ils ne valent plus un clou.  
Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Curieusement, Sting n'éprouvait aucun remord à trahir son ancienne guilde en divulguant des secrets devant les fées. L'ironie de la situation le fit rire. La foutue obsession de Gemma pour la réussite et son intransigeance face à l'échec allait lui coûter la victoire dans ce tournois. Quelque soit les remplaçants qu'il allait sortir de son chapeau pour la finale, nul doute que les fées n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, et les autres guildes probablement aussi.

- Ceux dont vous devrez vraiment vous méfiez ce sont les trois que vous connaissez déjà. Orga a peut-être l'air d'un gros idiot comme ça, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'y fier, il se passe plus de choses sous sa toison verte que ce qu'on pense. Il est très sûr de sa force et ça le rend plutôt loyal en combat. Comme il veut prouver sa force à tout prix, il ne triche pas et n'utilise aucun artifice. Il a déjà jeté son dévolu sur Luxus, donc attends toi à le trouver sur ta route à un moment ou a un autre.  
Luxus hocha la tête.

- Je l'attends, déclara-t-il simplement, débordant de confiance en lui.

- Rufus est capable de copier et de reproduire toutes les magies qu'il garde en esprit, sauf celle des chasseurs de dragons, fit Rogue, prenant la suite. Il a ...

- Ça va coupa Grey, je me charge de lui. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui.  
Il serra les poings un air déterminé sur le visage. Personne ne s'opposa à cette décision, chacun faisant confiance eu jeune homme pour prendre sa revanche sur le blond masqué.

- La pire de tous reste Minerva, continua Sting en serrant son poing libre. Elle est très forte, mais pas autant qu'elle l'imagine, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la rend dangereuse. Minerva est incapable de se battre loyalement. Elle triche et ruse, n'hésitant pas à attaquer par derrière ou à prendre des otages si ça peut l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Elle ne recule devant rien. Celui qui l'affrontera devra rester très prudent. Elle est cruelle et n'éprouve aucun remord pour ce qu'elle fait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Fit Rogue en se tournant vers Grey, quelle que soit l'épreuve qui vous attende demain, vous devez impérativement éliminer Rufus en premier. Non seulement il est capable de déterminer avec précision la position de n'importe quel adversaire sur le terrain, mais son sort Nuit d'étoiles filantes est capable d'anéantir une équipe entière d'un seul coup. Et je suis prêt à parier Frosch qu'il l'utilisera contre vous dès que possible.

- Ouais, grommela Grey, on a vu. Y'a que des monstres dans votre équipe.  
Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Dans la votre aussi, il me semble, fit-il remarquer.  
Un instant son regard s'attarda sur Gajeel puis il se détourna sans rien ajouter. Le mouvement, cependant n'échappa pas au dragon d'acier qui ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque car au même moment, Erza reprit la parole, interrogeant une nouvelle fois les deux autres dragons sur leur ancienne équipe.

Cette conversation commençait à sérieusement agacer Gajeel. La stratégie c'était bien beau mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'intéressait vraiment. La stratégie, les plans, les préparations, il laissait ça aux autres. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était se battre et écraser ces idiots qui avaient osé insulter Fairy Tail. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Mais il devait dire que s'il prendrait plaisir à écraser les membres de Sabertooth, il était néanmoins déçu de savoir qu'il ne trouverait pas Rogue sur sa route. Cet idiot de Salamandar lui avait volé son combat, la veille, et s'il avait décidé de laisser ça de coté jusqu'à la fin des jeux, il n'avait pour autant pas l'intention de laisser Natsu s'en tirer à si bon compte. Quand à Rogue ... Ils allaient avoir une petite discussion tous les deux très prochainement.

La discussion s'éternisa, au grand dam de certains, comme Natsu, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Erza et Luxus ne laissèrent rien au hasard, faisant subir un véritable interrogatoire à Sting et Rogue. Quand l'équipe de Fairy Tail se décida enfin à quitter la chambre, elle laissa derrière elle un Sting épuisé qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose: dormir. Il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son épuisement grandissant à ses visiteurs et répondre à toutes leurs questions mais Rogue voyait bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus et il fut presque soulagé de les voir sortir. Son équipier allait pouvoir enfin se reposer tranquillement.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Lucy quitta sa place devant le petit bureau et s'assit près du lit du blessé. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot lors de l'entretient, se contentant d'écouter questions et réponses en regardant parfois vers ses amis, parfois vers Sting, plus rarement vers Rogue. Quand elle posa doucement une main sur le front de son ami, cependant, le dragon noir compris qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'état de fatigue du blessé. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Étonnamment, Sting ne râla même pas, preuve qu'il n'avait presque plus de forces. Il bâilla et se passa la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Tu devrais dormir si tu es fatigué, conseilla la blonde avec un sourire.  
Sting fixa son oeil valide sur elle, mais ne discuta pas. Il se sentait lessivé, vidé du peu de forces qu'il avait récupéré. Il se serait bien laissé aller à suivre le conseil de la jeune fille, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son équipier. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais voir si Frosch ne fait pas tourner Mirajane-san en bourrique, s'excusa-t-il avant de sortir.  
Sting n'en cru pas un mot mais il ne fit pas de remarque, comprenant que Rogue lui offrait l'intimité dont il avait besoin pour se laisser aller. Il bâilla à nouveau et ferma l'oeil avec un soupir las. La main de Lucy se glissa à nouveau dans ses mèches blondes et il sentit le bout de ses doigts masser son crâne. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Rogue resta un instant adossé à la porte après avoir quitté la chambre. Il était un peu étourdi. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de bavardages pour son goût. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et pour tout dire, il n'aimait pas ça. Il rêvait d'aller s'isoler dans un coin et de ne plus croiser personne avant un moment, mais l'auberge était minuscule et il ne se passa pas deux minutes avant que quelqu'un ne lui tombe dessus.

- Rogue-sama?  
Le dragon se retint de pousser un soupir agacé, mais uniquement parce qu'il vit Yukino approcher.

- Vous vous sentez bien?

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle était inquiète. Avec un hochement de tête, Rogue se décolla de la porte et s'étira rapidement. Deux heures assis sans bouger à répondre à des questions n'était pas sa vision d'un bon moment. Sa douleur dans les cotes s'était réveillée et chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercé par une lame acérée. Lui aussi avait envie de se reposer un peu.

- Ça va, fit-il. Un peu fatigué, c'est tout.  
Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il ne se serait jamais permis de confier ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit. Mais pour une obscure raison, il avait sentit nécessaire de rassurer Yukino. Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre pourquoi, le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lui suffit.

- Qu'est-ce que Erza-sama et les autres vous voulaient?

- Des renseignement sur l'équipe de Sabertooth, pour la finale de demain.  
Les lèvres de la jeune femme formèrent un O bien rond.

- Et vous leur avez donné?  
Rogue hocha la tête.

- On leur a dit tout ce qu'on pouvait. Ce n'est pas comme si on devait encore quoique ce soit à Sabertooth.  
Yukino hocha la tête. Il avait raison, bien entendu. Vu comment la guilde les avait traité tous les trois, aucun d'eux n'avait plus aucun compte à rendre à Sabertooth, ils n'étaient plus tenus par les serments fait lors de leur entrée au sein de la guilde, mais Yukino espérait que ça n'amènerait rien de néfaste. La colère de Gemma pouvait être terrible, ils en savaient tous quelque chose.

- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, fit le dragon après un instant de silence. Ceux de Fairy Tail sauront te protéger.  
Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, fit-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible. C'est pour vous, Rogue-sama, et pour Sting-sama.  
Rogue resta un instant interdit, le regard fixé sur la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. On pouvait dire que Yukino avait le don de le surprendre. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter l'inquiétude de la constellationniste? Rien. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il alors, se maudissant de ne rien trouver de moins banal à dire.

- Oh, je viens de finir de m'installer, répondit-elle un peu surprise que ça puisse intéresser le dragon noir. Je vais partager la nouvelle chambre de Reby-chan. Et vous, Rogue-sama?

Le chasseur de dragon haussa les épaules:

- Makarov a voulu que je partage la chambre de Luxus, révéla Rogue. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à ce type au cheveux verts qui le suit partout.  
Ça sembla amuser Yukino. Le seul point positif que Rogue voyait dans tout ça, lui, était que Luxus était quelqu'un de calme et de peu bavard, le compagnon de chambre idéal pour lui, même s'il se demandait si le blond était là pour le surveiller ou pour veiller sur lui.

- J'allais descendre, vous voulez venir avec moi? Invita Yukino.  
Bien qu'il eut envie de regagner sa chambre pour se reposer et reposer ses oreilles, Rogue accepta d'un signe de tête, ce qui sembla réjouir la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'escalier. Rogue se laissa faire, un peu surpris par la réaction de la constellationniste.

Ils ne purent cependant aller très loin. Quand il arrivèrent devant l'escalier, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Gajeel qui semblait attendre quelque chose, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur le torse. Ses yeux de rubis ne quittèrent pas ceux de Rogue tandis que le plus jeune chasseur approchait. Gajeel sentait parfaitement la méfiance dans l'attitude de son rival et ne fit rien pour essayer de le rassurer. Maintenir Rogue sur des charbons ardents pouvait l'aider à obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait. Décroisant les bras, il quitta l'appui du mur et s'avança au milieu du couloir, barrant le passage des deux autres. Rogue ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Gajeel de son regard sanglant.

- Gajeel-san? Interrogea Yukino, la voix tremblante.  
Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre chasseur de dragon. Sans se montrer réellement hostile l'un envers l'autre, ils restaient néanmoins menaçants. Yukino avait l'impression de se trouver en compagnie de deux chiens grognant, visant le même os. Elle avait la sensation que le moindre craquement pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres, qu'au moindre geste, les deux dragons pouvaient se sauter dessus. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle serrait le bras de Rogue entre les siens, comme pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste en direction de Gajeel.

- T'en fait pas, grogna le dragon d'acier, la transperçant d'un regard. Je suis pas venu pour provoquer des ennuis.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue.

- Alors, tu me dis ce que t'as contre moi ou je te l'arrache par la force?  
Yukino sentit Rogue serrer le poing, néanmoins il ne bougea pas.

- Gajeel! ...  
La voix du dragon noir roulait comme grognement sourd. Il semblait vouloir intimider le dragon d'acier mais ce dernier était bien décidé à ne pas s'en laisser compter.

- Tu craches le morceau? Grogna Gajeel sur le même ton.  
Un instant Rogue regarda ailleurs avant de planter à nouveau son regard écarlate dans celui de son rival.

- Si tu veux tout savoir je vais te le dire, fit-il d'une voix basse, vibrante, presque menaçante. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ça t'aide. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque j'étais qu'un morveux insignifiant pour toi. Juste un gamin de plus admirant le grand Gajeel Redfox, ou Kurogane, comme on t'appelait à l'époque.  
Gajeel fronça les sourcils, ce surnom ne lui rappelant pas que de bons souvenirs. C'était le nom qu'on lui donnait avant qu'il ne rejoigne Fairy Tail, quand il était encore une bête féroce pour qui seul comptait la force. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait honte de cette période de sa vie, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on la lui rappelle.

- A tel point que j'avais décidé de rejoindre ta précédente guilde, Phantom Lord quand je serai plus grand, continuait Rogue. Mais la guilde n'a pas survécue à sa guerre contre Fairy Tail. Après ça, tout s'est effondré. José a été arrêté et la guilde démantelée. Mais ce qui a été le plus dur à accepter pour moi, c'est ta décision de rejoindre Fairy Tail, cette guilde même qui avait complètement anéantie celle à laquelle tu appartenais jusque là.

Rogue marqua une pause, vrillant son regard ardent dans les yeux défiant du dragon d'acier.

- Je comprenais pas pourquoi tu pouvais rejoindre ceux qui avaient tout gâché. Je t'en ai voulu d'avoir abandonné Phantom Lord à son sort pour rejoindre Fairy Tail. C'était pire qu'une trahison pour moi. Tu étais le premier chasseur de dragon que je rencontrais depuis ... depuis que j'avais perdu Skyadrum. Je te voyais un peu comme un grand frère. Un modèle à dépasser.  
Nouvelle pause. Gajeel ne parraissait pas plus troublé que ça par les révélations, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Rogue. Yukino quand à elle, restait cramponnée au bras du dragon noir sans rien dire, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Les deux dragons semblaient avoir oublié sa présence et l'atmosphère était tellement tendue entre eux qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Du reste, ça lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur Rogue et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était surprise d'entendre qu'il ait pu considérer quelqu'un comme un frère avant, lui qui n'aimait rien plus que sa solitude.

- Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qui avait valu la peine que tu retournes ta veste comme ça, repris Rogue en baissant la tête. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire à Fairy Tail pour que tu t'y sentes comme chez toi. Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre. J'ai eu largement le temps de vous observer, tous depuis le début des jeux. Et j'ai vu quelque chose. Ce qui t'a fait rejoindre Fairy Tail, ce qu'il y a dans cette guilde et qu'il n'y avait pas à Phantom Lord, c'est la même chose qu'il manque actuellement à Sabertooth. L'amitié, c'est ça?  
Gajeel se contenta d'un grognement sonore en guise de réponse. Jamais il irait avouer à voix haute que le gamin avait raison, qu'il avait intégré Fairy Tail parce que lui aussi voulait goûter à leur foutue amitié. Même s'il préférait rester seul la plupart du temps, même s'il n'était pas le type bon copain sur l'épaule de qui on pouvait venir pleurer, il les considérait néanmoins tous comme ses amis. Enfin, peut-être pas ces deux nigauds qui passaient leur temps à tourner autour de Reby. Mais les autres, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les protéger, même s'il préférait encore devoir sauter à poil au mufle d'un dragon plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

- L'amitié, reprit le dragon noir avec un sourire ironique. C'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas à Sabertooth. Nous ne sommes que des pions voués à servir les ordres, rien de plus. La seule option valable est la victoire. Rien d'autre ne compte. Ces derniers jours, je me suis posé pas mal de questions. Qu'est-ce qui fait la force d'une guilde? La sommes de ses victoires, les membres qui la composent, ou les relations qu'ils développent librement entre eux?  
Il leva la tête et fixa à nouveau Gajeel de son regard ardent.

- As-tu la réponse à ça?  
Le dragon d'acier laissa échapper un ricanement.

- T'as pas changé, tu te poses toujours trop de questions, pas vrai, Reyos?  
Rogue donna soudain l'impression d'avoir été foudroyé. Il fixa Gajeel avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, presque sonné par la surprise.

- Quoi, tu croyais que je t'avais oublié, morveux? Ricana Gajeel avec un sourire en coin. Je t'ai reconnu dès que je t'ai vu. Pour toi ça fait peut-être sept ans, pour moi c'était il y a six mois.  
Rogue semblait à court de mots.

- Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pas quitté Phantom Lord dans le but de rejoindre Fairy Tail. J'ai quitté Phantom parce que José commençait à me prendre la tête avec ses plans de vengeance et peut-être aussi parce que j'avais honte de moi. Si j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail, c'est parce que Makarov est venu me chercher. C'est le seul qui ait bien voulu de moi. Et je dois avouer que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je suis content que Fairy Tail m'ait accueilli. Mais si l'un de vous deux s'avise de le dire à qui que ce soit, je lui arrache la langue, compris?  
Yukino hocha vivement la tête tandis que Gajeel brandissait un index menaçant dans leur direction. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue. Sa situation n'était pas si différente de celle de Gajeel après tout. Fairy Tail avait accueilli et aidé Gajeel quand il en avait besoin, exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour lui et pour Sting. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être ça, une vraie guilde!


End file.
